Not Really Living
by JayJetplaneJay
Summary: Isabella Swan lost all recollection of her past. In a feet to gain any sort of personality she decides to move to Forks with her father Charlie Swan. Instead of Edward Cullen she gains the attention of another Cullen.  DESERTED!:
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay peeps first off thanks for readinn my piece of crap! I'm muy nervous about posting this but i thought what the hay! I read it enough! This is un-Beta'd so baree with my on the grammar and spelling and crap! Meanwhile this is Femmslash so if you got problems with that don't read this! I read one AliceBella fic and fell in love with the pairing! Bella is extremmly OOC in this because well yah she needs to be! Its been awhile since i read the books so all the characters might seem a little off! Welp its 1:00am here in Texas so I'm off to bed! Please please enjoy and i will most likely have an update for you laterr on today(: TEAM ALICE!

Disclaimer: If i owned Alice i would lock her away and keep her as my personal sex slave so no I own nothing, big ups to Mrs. Meyer though!

Not Really Living-Prologue

July 28, 2007-Phoenix, Arizona

My name is Isabella Swan I'm 17 years old, and I can't remember anything in my past. I remember things like, how to tie my shoe and how to read. Also, I remember frivolous things. Like the theme song to my favorite cartoon. The password to my MySpace page, but that's as much remembering I can do. I have no idea who my parents are. I have no recollection of my childhood dreams. I don't know if I had ever been in love or if I had a best friend. All I know is that one day my brain decided that it had had enough. The doctor says it wiped its self clean and that I would most likely never recover my old memories.

My "mom" cried when they told her. I had a rare form of Amnesia, triggered by a traumatic event. That's well and good but I for the life of me remember what had triggered it.

I constantly wondered what had happened that was terrible that my brain couldn't handle it anymore. What the fuck happened to me? An even better question, who the fuck am I?

My mother, Renee was so heartbroken she could barely speak to me. This really didn't bother me much because I couldn't remember her. How can you feel for a stranger? I don't have a personality anymore, not that I remember what I was like before the 'incident', but most days I just go through the motions in life. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, skip breakfast, ride the metro to school, and pretend like I know what the hell the teachers are trying to teach me.

I don't like my life most people would say, "Hey! At least you're alive". But I am not really living.

My name's Isabella Swan, I'm 17 years old and I can't remember anything in my past.


	2. Baby Got Back

**A/N: Kay so new update! Yes I got it up in the same day! I must admit i hated writing this chapter and i whined the whole way through it! So this might be crappy in the begining but it gets better at the end! and i should have the next chapter up some time between now and Saturday so stick with me alright! Every update i want to fill you guys in on something weird that has happened to me so here goes; I have some super skinny jeans right, and they are extremely tight so i got them on and i went to a party. at said party i met up with my ex gf right? so we start dancing and then we go back to her house and we start kissinn and all this and clothes come off and when i go to tke my jeans off i realize im suck. like i really couldn't get out of these jeans! so there i am really turned on an stuck! When i finally get the jeans off my the girl is asleep, FML! lol**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned vampires but i don't):**

**Not Really Living-Baby Got Back**

**August 16, 2007-Forks, Washington**

When Renee told me I had to move to Forks with Charlie, my dad, I laughed at her. I mean who names their town Forks? She didn't think it was funny. It was almost like she just expected me to know what Forks was. Like I had any idea who Charlie was. She spent hours filling me in on my father, on how I used to spend summers in Forks and how much I hated it. I still can't begin to tell you anything about life before the incident.

Saying goodbye to Renee was…awkward. She held on to me as if she would never see me again, and tried in a fail attempt to get me to remember anything at all about my childhood. I hate to be rude, so I awkwardly hugged her shoulders and patted her on the back before franticly mouthing to Phil, her new husband, to help.

Forks, Washington is the exact opposite of Phoenix. Where Phoenix is hot, sunny and rainless. Forks is cold, under an almost constant cover of clouds that bring the rain. The flight from Arizona to Seattle was long and for lack of a better term boring.

After that flight I was taxied if to a different location to take a rather small plane to Port Angeles where Charlie was waiting. Renee had told me that he was the Chief of police in Forks so I would most likely see him in his uniform.

"Bella!" some guy shouted scaring them crap out of me. All of a sudden I was pulled into a bear hug. My brain has been slow since the incident, but I find my mouth seems to say things anyway."Put me down you freak," I gasp out trying to catch my breath,"What do you think you are doing to me!"

"Bells it's me Charlie, your dad!" He exclaimed letting me go. I looked hard at his face; of course I could see my face in his and my eyes. "Uh, hi?" I say, trying hard to remember him but just like all the other times I try to remember things like people it's just all blank. "Please, um don't touch me anymore. I'm just weird about people touching me." I explain, trying to be as nice as possible. But really who wants a stranger feeling all up on them, can you say freaky?

"It's alright Bella, um so you don't remember your old man eh?" he asks looking down at his shoes. I felt a pang of sadness, not for him but more self pity. I don't even know my own dad, pathetic. But I didn't respond, I couldn't, what do you say to that?

"Well, the cruiser's outside, we should probably get moving, there's s'pose to be a terrible storm soon." And with that we started a long journey to Forks, to my new home.

!#$%^&*+

The ride to Forks was, tense. I could tell Charlie was still upset that I don't know him but really, how much of that is my fault? Once we got to Charlie's house, well now my house too, he showed me to my room helped with my bags and left me to my own devices.

I was thanking Young Baby Jesus for that because how strange is it to have some guy who claims to be your father in a room with you where no one can here you scream. That, that's boss.

Charlie had already enrolled me in school, Forks High School to be exact, I started tomorrow. 'Gee thanks dad! One day to settle down and bam I gotta face a bunch of small town hick teenagers. That, that's boss!' It's not that I'm not happy he handled that mess before I got here, it's just I barely know my last name. Who I am is a mystery to me, how am I going to meet new people? What was I going to go up to people and be like, 'Hi I'm Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter. I know I love Phineas and Ferb but I had no idea what my dad looked like! Weird right?' Ok so I'm a bit pessimistic, sue me!

After I got all my shit sorted through and put away I called Renee. She had told me, no demanded me to call her as soon as I could. The conversation consisted of her explain how anti-social I used to be and other personality traits I had. All and all my old life sucked, according to her I had no friends and all I did was read. That, that's fucking boss right? If my brain answers me back I'm telling Charlie I need to see a therapist.

By the time I saw it fit for me to go to bed I had, had a surprisingly comfortable dinner at a diner with Charlie, a nice shower, and I had watched three episodes of SpongeBob. It was still only 9:30pm but eh, I ran out of things to do.

The next morning I was up before the sun, well considering the sun never shines here I was up really early. I slipped out of my bed into the stale air of my too small room drowsily. Who likes to wake up before 12:00pm? I don't but I did. Apparently 6am was late for Charlie because when I went down stairs to grab breakfast there was a note on the kitchen table next to some keys saying he was off to work and that my 'New Ride' was waiting in the driveway. I chuckled, I could definitely get used to this dude.

'Hmm, let us see, do I want Lucky Charms? They are magically delicious. Or um, maybe I could fight that silly rabbit for some Tricks? Well they are for kids and I'm 17 so…Lucky Charms it is!'

After finishing my lucky breakfast I went back to room to get ready to go to hell, I mean school.

I pulled on some dark skinny jeans and a short band tee that showed a little skin, with some black slip on shoes and called it quits. Fashion was not my strong point and according to Renee it had never been. After I brushed my teeth to rid them of any stray luckiness, I tried to tame my hair. I failed epically and its currently singing Can't Be Tamed. In the end I just put it in a pony tail.

Suddenly I was filled with excitement. I have a potential new car outside what am I still here for. I rushed down the stairs, big mistake. Somehow I ended up missing a step causing me to tumble down the rest of them. This is what happens when you're clumsy. Like so clumsy it's ridiculous. But I have learned to deal with it in the last couple of weeks. Okay so I still fail at walking but I have learned to just get up off the ground and pretend the fall never happened.

And that just what I did again, got up grabbed my jacket and walked out into the rain with my eyes closed. Childish I know but, eh I love surprises. I locked the door and slowly turned around while slowly opening my eyes. Sitting in the drive way was the most amazing piece of metal I had ever seen. A yellow Harley-Davidson with red flames. All in all an extremely foxy ride. Sex on two wheels.

I straddled the bike, well my bike, and started it up. It purred to life, rumble under me like a mini earthquake. The excitement came back ten-fold and I giggled in delight. Oh yes me and Charlie will get along great!

!#$%^&*+

The ride to school was mind-blowing, but short. Forks wasn't the biggest town in the world and I was going so fast Charlie would have had a heart attack. Pulling up the school was weird, I don't remember school and I don't remember much of what I had learned in past years so my dad started me a year back, in 10th grade instead of 11th. I didn't complain much because I am really clueless. Most of what teachers said now a days just went into one of my eyes and out the other.

Not very many people were actually at school yet because I had come early to get my schedule and try to find my classes without getting lost and being late to every class. I would most likely still get lost today but I don't like thinking too far ahead into the future it makes me nervous.

I found the office pretty easy, seeing as it's the only building with the words OFFICE on the front of it. I don't know I could be confused about how that works. I walked in just as boy was finishing talk to what I'm assuming is the secretary. Ms. Pope is what the little name plate said so I will go out on a limb and say that her. Hey I wonder if she related to the Pope. That would be beast.

The boy had tussled bronze colored hair and hard golden eyes. He is what most people consider handsome but totally not my type. As he breezed past me a caught a whiff of his…cologne? It smelled divine like someone had captured the smell of everything good and put it in a bottle. I looked after him but the door was already swinging closed. 'Damn he moves fast.' I thought after a few seconds.

When I turned back to face Ms. Pope she still seemed a little out of it. Poor old lady probably was taken by Mr. Bed head's boyish good looks. Insert eye roll…NOW.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily a couple of times as I walked up closer to her desk. "Um, Ms. Pope?" I said hoping she would come out of her daze soon so I could leave. She seemed to snap out of it as soon as I thought that and smiled up at me. "Yes dear, what can I do for you?" She said in a too high voice that made my ears hurt. "Uhm, yeah I'm Isabella Swan-" I started but was interrupted by a loud high pitched squeal. "Oh yes yes! Bella, Charlie's daughter. I know, we have been expecting you!" She said.

Okay dude wasn't that the biggest creeper move you've ever heard. "Yeah so can I get that schedule? Or is there some shi- stuff I need to sign?" I asked extremely ready to get out of this awkwardness. She shuffled around some papers on her desk franticly for a couple of seconds before she found what she was looking for with a triumphant 'Aha!' Then started handing me papers.

"This is your schedule and a map of the school," she said pointing to the piece with writing on the front and a map, I guess, on the back, "and this is a piece of paper that you need all of you teacher to sign and just bring it back here at the end of day. Have a lovely day Bella." She finished with another too big smile. I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to hide it. I love how people think that they could just shorten my name like we are old friends. "That, that's boss, and please call Isabella." I said as I was turning around.

I walked back into the rain and looked down at my schedule, 1st Math. 'Oh wow that, that's boss.' I thought. Who doesn't love algebraic expressions first thing in the fucking morning?

The parking lot was more crowded now and it made me wonder how long Ms. Pope kept me hostage in that damned office. Before I could even think of going anywhere a kid popped up in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Eric you must be Bella Swan." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I looked at his hand while replying to him. "It's Isabella, and how do you know me?" He slowly took his hand back and stared at me like I was a two headed snake. I took the time to study him; he had longish black hair and a really bad acne problem.

"Well, you are kind of like the only new student we have had in two years. So basically you're a big deal. And very pretty." He finished with a big flirtatious grin on his face. To which I rolled my eyes. "Hey that, that's boss but unless you grow a pair of B cups and lose the junk between your legs, you need to seriously keep your compliments to yourself. I'm gunna peace out now kid." I explained to him and turned to walk away.

I would have walked away if I hadn't gotten stop, again, by a blonde guy. He had on a letterman's jacket and my doche bag senses went crazy. You know they are kind of like spidey sense but better. "Hi I'm Mike." He said all cocky like. Like he's God's gift to hot chicks. I looked up at him with a glare I hoped made him pee his pants and growled out, "Bye Mike." I said moving to walk past him.

!#$%^&*+

The rest of my day went something like this. Guy approaches, guys tries to flirt, guy fails, Isabella angery. Somehow though, Eric had convinced me to sit with him and his group. Although I had rejected him, he insisted because, and I quote, 'You're such a diva!' Needless to say it made me question Eric sexuality.

Right after I stepped away from the lunch line I spotted Eric waving franticly in my direction. Part of my brain said just ignore it, pretend like you don't know him. But the bigger part of my brain told me I had already publicly rejected the poor kid. 'Well this, this is boss man.' I thought as I walked over to his table. There were a few faces I recognized but none important enough to remember. Eric introduced me to everyone and as soon as he said their names, I forgot them. Well except one girl, she looked quite shy with glasses and light brown hair. Her name was Angela and she was a potential friend.

I didn't talk much during lunch. Too many people around me makes me nervous. So tuned it all out and just stared into space. Even though I was doing a convincing impersonation of a space cadet it didn't escape my notice when the whole cafeteria suddenly got quiet.

I looked over to the door, where everybody else was staring and the breath got knocked out of me. Five of the most beautiful people ever were walking through the door. First was a blonde, her hair was long almost to her waist and she had curves in all the right places.

She was that kind of girl that walked into a room and sent a blow to every other girls self esteem. She'd be even more gorgeous if she wasn't scowling, like everyone was pissing her off with our stares. "Bitch." I said under my breath. Because it's obvious that is what she is. Beside her was a big guy, no big is an understatement. This guy was huge, definitely a body builder. He had his arm slung around the blonde and a big goofy grin on his face, showing off his dimples.

He had slightly curly short hair and friendly golden eyes. I couldn't help but smiling with him he seemed like a giant teddy bear. Behind them was a tall blonde guy. He was muscular but not nearly as much as the other boy. He wasn't smiling or scowling he was…grimacing. Like he was in pain, his hair was longish, wavy and he had the same golden eyes, except his were more expressive than the girls but not as expressive as the Teddy bear guy.

Walking beside him, holding his hand was the boy from the office, Mr. Bed head. Suddenly he smirked and leaned to the blonde boy to whisper in his ear. Whatever he said was funny because the blonde let out a full blown smile. I could hear sighs from girls all around the cafeteria. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Pathetic chicks that have no chance with this obvious gay guy, get a life. Coming in behind the two couples was a short chick, like really short, shorter than me and I'm 5'3. She was looking down so I couldn't see her face at all.

After their entrance was over people started talking again, 'I hope that doesn't happen every day.' I thought as I started back staring into space again, occasionally glancing at the short chick whose head was currently resting on her arms so I still couldn't see her face. Angela must have noticed my glances because she leaned over to me and whispered, "Gorgeous right?"

I looked at her dumbly, "Huh?"

"The super models that you keep looking at." She said matter of factly. "Oh yeah who are they?" I asked cause seriously five gorgeous super models in small town Forks? Of course everyone knows them.

"They're the Cullen's; a doctor adopted all of them when they were like really little or something I don't really know. But the two blondes, they're twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale. And the really big one that's Emmett Cullen the one hanging off of Jasper is Edward and his twin Alice. They usually keep to themselves. You know never interacting with anyone outside of their family unless they have to." She finished smiling at me.

"So they are all like paired off? What about Alice?" I asked glancing back at the short girl. Angela grinned at me knowingly and said, "She's single" I looked at Alice then looked back at Angela smirking. "Damn, that's weird. She has a really nice ass." She choked on her water that she was drinking and started laughing and after a second I did too.

Some people from our table stared at us weirdly before finding something else more interesting to captivate their attention. Still giggling I looked back to Alice and froze. She was staring at me with the biggest most expressive eyes I had ever seen. My breath caught in my throat and I know I went red.

She was gorgeous, more so than the blonde chick. Her eyes held a kind of amusement and she was smiling. Almost like she was smiling right at me. "Alice Cullen is staring at you Isabella." Angela said amused. "Yeah I gathered," I said ducking my head to hide my blush, "she is like, really pretty." I heard myself say before I could stop. Stupid word vomit. Thankfully Angela didn't comment she just laughed again. I chanced another look in the Cullen's direction only to find the whole group gaping at me, like I was a fucking dinosaur or something. My blush deepened and I just wanted to die.

I looked to Alice and she seemed to brighten as she caught my eyes. She grinned a knowing grin and blew a kiss at me just as the bell rang. I don't know why but as everybody got up to leave I stayed sitting down, staring at her retreating form, not her ass.

**A/N: So what do yah think? Well tell silly in reviews! All feed back is good to me so...REVIEW!**

**Love, Jetplane!**


	3. Congrats, You Succeed In Life

**A/N: Yay new update! So soon too! Well this is how, yesterday i worked out with my sister right? Well yes some how that turned into a spur of the moment beach trip. So there i am on the beach covered in sweat and sand when i get a call from my mom, she says hey Jay that guy from the DA's office called, you have an interview with Mr. Labella for that internship at 5. thats well and good but it was 3 oclock then and it takes 2 hours to get home frm the beach and 2 hours and 30mins if theres traffic. There was traffic. So we are speeding down the freeway. My sister didnt see the cop car til it was too late and we get pulled over. now my sister freaks because she has some un paid tickets, so she tries to flirt her way out of it, which doesn't wrk finally i just break out in tears and tell him why we were speeding and he lets us go, on one condition. i have to go back to town in two weeks to go to a wedding with his daughter as her date. great! so by then its 4:50 and i am still covered in sweat and sand, but i have no time to go back home to get a shower or any clothes. So we get to the DA's office, and i have to face my Distric Attorney wearing a sports bra and my underwear was soaking wet and i was still covered in sand. We went through the interview anyway after i explain why i was...well shirtless. When i got home i was defeated so i got a shpwer and went to my room to cry about my Boss luck. But the good that came of tht was i fell aseelp and in my dreams the rest of my story came to me! Up till this point i was just sorta creating situations as i went. BUT NOW i have it all planned out, so read between the lines in this. tke every little detail, and keep it in mind. All of Bella's weird little quirks are important, and thats all i can tell. Oh and be mind full of how odd the Cullens are acting. It has something to do with Bella's past(: Thanks for all...20 of you who reviewed! They are like my crack i swear. and also big ups to the people who favorited this story or even me(: And spirit fingers to all oh you how added this to their story alerts!**

**One more thing, I feel i should explain 'That, That's Boss.' See thats a saying me and my close friends say alot, along with beast and epic. or fail and success. I use it for Bella because before she moved, she had 4 weeks to get any sort of personality going for herself. The odd way she is acting is reflected what interactions shes had with people and...TELEVISION! My mom always told me television makes kids stupid, or nut cases. Bellas mind was that off a childs for about a week before she recovered any memory if anything, that means the odd facts she knows or how to speak write or talk, she was like a sponge that first week after her 'incident' and all she did was watch television and hang around a hospital. I don't know about you but that would make a weird child to me, thus Bella is created. Also without me knowing it, i created Bella's new personality to reflected mine. Having that been said shes not half as strange as i, but she will only get weirder as the story progresses. If she ever gets too weird i want you guys to tell me that. so i can cut back the weirdness.(: **

**Now enough with my rambling! Let's get this show on the round!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except the bike, and even in real life i don't own that.**

**Not Really Living-Congrats You Succeed In Life**

**Same Day-Forks, Washington**

After Alice disappear from view I slowly recovered from my Alice induced coma. I wondered the hallways trying to find my next class, Biology. See the thing is I was lost. My sense of direction has been off ever since the 'incident' with my brain and crap. Before I was even close to finding my classroom the bell went off making me late. I wasn't too concerned; I could always just use my new kid status.

I wondered down another hallway checking the door numbers looking for room 106. I was currently passing room 200. I turned around to go back the way I came praying to at least run into a teacher or somebody to help the hopelessly confused. _'I didn't mean literally run into someone God.'_ I thought as I fell flat in my ass after running into a moving brick wall. _'Wait since when do brink walls move?'_

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay sweetie?" I heard an angel say. _'Okay God, I was just joshin' with you. There is no need to send angels after me!'_

"Uhm, Isabella are you okay? Did I break you?" she asked with an amused voice. I finally stopped talking to God in my head and looked up. Alice Cullen in all her glory was standing over me. '_On second thought, this is a lovely way to die. Wait Alice Cullen knows my freakin' name! Great success! '_ I mused. "Hi, how's the weather up there?" I asked her. She giggled, and by skittles if it wasn't the cutest giggle ever. Like wind chimes going off.

"The weathers great, would you mind coming and checking for yourself?" she inquired holding out her small hand. I took it of course and let her pull me up. Her hand was freezing cold. Like she had stuck her hand into a time machine, and the time machine was set to go to the ice age or some shit.

And then her scent hit me like a semi hitting a drunk guy trying to cross an intersection. It was an amazing smell and I found myself taking an unnecessary deep breath. Alice looked at me like I was freak. '_Great dip shit you freaked her out._' Shut your mouth inner voice.

"Your hand is really cold, are you like some walking talking ice woman from Pluto?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. Of course this caused her to give me another weird look, you know those looks people give you when say something that may or may not get you thrown in the nut house? I tend to gather a lot of those looks for some reason. "Are you serious?" She asked me still giving me 'the look'.

"Well I mean I personally have no problem with you being an alien or anything, but some people in the government like to take your kind to run test on." I finish with a smile to show her that I'm just joshin' with her. Thank Baby Jesus she got my humor and giggled again. "You're an odd one Bella." She stated with a friendly smile on her face as she started walking away from me. I took a second or to admire her ass, I mean assets before going to catch up with her. When I got back to her side I said, "I hope you mean odd as in totally hot, or I might have to report you to the government, woman."

Of course she giggles again. And I find myself wanting to keep her laughing for the rest of my days. I wouldn't mind making an ass out of myself if that's what I got in return. She stopped walking as she raked her eyes up and down my body for a couple of seconds before snapping her eyes up to mine and saying, "Yeah, extremely hot." There was a very intense look in them, like she was looking straight into my soul. And for some reason I found myself staring back into hers.

There was something swirling in the molten gold, something I couldn't understand. Something bigger than me, bigger than her. It calmed me, made me feel safe as if everything that had ever gone wrong in my life, even the life I don't remember was built up just for this. I could stare into Alice's eyes forever, and never get bored.

But after a few more seconds she seemed to snap out of whatever that was, and her rapid blinking made me snap out of the trance her eyes put me in. "What class do you have right now Bella?" she asked her voice lower than the high pitch she usually had. It even had a bit of a husk to it, it was…sexy?

I coughed awkwardly before responding, "Biology, the bane of my existence." She smiled knowingly before pointing at the door behind me, "This is your classroom then. Have a lovely day Bells." Then she twirled around and skipped away. I couldn't, not stare at her. I was making sure she got down the hallway safely, not staring at her ass. Seriously.

It didn't escape my notice that Alice called me Bella. There a perfectly good reason why she got away with it. Do you want to know why? She Alice freaking Cullen that's why! And said Cullen is extremely gorgeous, has a nice ass and is of the female gender. Three out of three we have a winner, ding ding ding!

As Alice rounded the corner I turned towards the door. Okay so I was really late, that you can blame on Alice and her ability to dazzle me. I lose all focus and sense of time. So not my fault, right? Don't answer that.

!#$%^&*+

Mr. Banner, my Bio teach, was in two short words a dick head. That, that's just so mother fucking boss, I know. He was the only teacher who made me introduce myself to the class. Crowds already freak me out enough, so when the whole freaking crowd is staring at me I tend to hyperventilate.

Luckily, I was able to hold off hyperventilation this time. And as I stuttered through a very awkward introduction I caught sight of the teddy bear guy. Emmett, he had this really big smile and he looked like he was seconds away from bouts of laughter. For some reason though, this didn't offend me. More so, it made me relax a little bit. Mr. Dick Head, I mean Banner. Directed me to, and I quote, "Take your seat next to Emmett, Bella, and please try to make it to this class on time tomorrow." I growled, yes I growl, under my breath a tad bit chizzed off. He should really take the stick out of his ass and go get laid, up tight fucker. "It's Isabella, and I will make sure I'm extra early tomorrow so you won't get your knickers in an even bigger wad." I snapped, you know how I said my brain is a little slow and sometimes my mouth just goes off anyway. Yeah that's just what happened here. Stupid word vomit, I struggle with it a lot.

Everybody in the class seemed to gape at me as I made my way towards a now laughing Emmett. He was bent over in his seat laughing extremely loud. I stared at him oddly, really was it that hilarious? Then it hit me, I just fucking said that to a teacher, a dick head, but a teacher all the same. Well this, this is just SO boss right now. I sat down on the stool next to Emmett and looked up at Mr. Banner. He wasn't laughing so I guess I'm in a bit of a pickle.

"Ms. Swan I will need to see you and Mr. Cullen after class please." He said snidely, really like I give a shit. I rolled my eyes; I had been doing that a lot lately, and looked over to Emmett. He had quieted down, his booming laugh reduced to a quiet chuckle. He must have felt me staring because he turned to me with that same wide smile on his face. "Dude that was pretty awesome!" he whispered enthusiastically. I don't know what it is about him but you just can't, not smile with him. So I smile back and replied, "Yeah that was beast, but I'm sorry I got you in trouble." He just shook his head and put hand up for a high five. I looked at him funny before slapping him five, yeah I'm cool. "Dude don't even worry about it, you just made my day. Now if I get laid tonight, I could die a happy man." He said with a content look on his face. I laughed at him, one of those good laughs were you can't even stop to explain why you're laughing.

"Isabella is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" Mr. Banner asked with a glare on his face. It made him look…constipated. I didn't respond to him, because if I had of opened my mouth me and Emmett would have been in even more trouble.

"Nothing? Then I suggest you and Emmett pay attention, you're already a grade behind I would hate to have to keep you with me longer." He finished with a smirk. Another growl sounded, but this time not from me. It was Emmett he was glaring daggers into Mr. Banner and if looks could kill, he would be chopped into tiny pieces already. Let's just say Emmett didn't look constipated, he looked fucking terrifying. Mr. Banner must have realized this too because he wasn't smirking anymore, more like peeing his pants.

After another second of the glare Emmett's face fell back into the grin and he looked back at me. I felt I don't know protected with Emmett. Maybe not as safe, like I did with Alice, but just as protected all the same. So going off natural instinct I shifted my seat closer to Emmett and stated practicing my routine as a space cadet again.

My and Emmett were extremely close so my arm was pushed up against his muscled one. The thing was he was just as cold as Alice. And he smelled nice like Edward but not as good as Alice. '_Maybe they are aliens._' I thought, but the comment was forgotten amidst my other thought, all surrounding one little person, or alien, Alice Cullen.

!#$%^&*+

Sue me if, in my own world. It escaped my noticed that class had ended. In my defense Emmett didn't move and my head was resting on his hard shoulder. I had planned to sneak out of the class among the other students but, by the time I snapped out of Alice land there was only three people left in the room. '_Damn.'_

Thanks to Emmett and his death glare though, we both got let of the figurative hook with a warning. We aren't supposed to goof off in class any more. But come one you now Emmett, we are bound to get into more trouble together. Now we are walking to gym together. Gyms, Baby Jesus please help us all.

Isabelle+Gym=Totally Disaster.

There's a little math for you. "Em, I fail at walking, gym is a whole new different ball game, literally! I usually end up injuring myself and or other people." I explain throwing my hands out in front of me over dramatically. He laughed at me before saying, "Bellsey I will totally protect you from getting hurt. I promise it won't be so bad. There is no need for you to get all 'Woe is me' on me, alright?" He finished grinning at me with the dimples.

No, it did not escape my notice that people were staring at us. They would stare at us then turn to whoever they were walking with and start whispering. Any other time I would freak at this, but with Emmet it was all good because from a distance he was very intimidating.

It also wasn't lost on me when he used a nick name for me. Emmett was cool though so I didn't mind; he also wasn't trying to hit on me. Why would he I mean he has the second hottest chick in the school why on Earth would he hit on me?

"Oh shut it kid." I said with a small smile on my face. Once we got to the gym area we separated because he can't go into the girl's locker room, and I would rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon then to journey into the guy's locker room.

I went to the back of the overcrowded room where my locker was suppose to be to change in to the green shorts and gray shirt they gave me. The shorts were way too short, and the shirt barely covered my stomach. 'This, this is so boss it isn't funny.'

Walking into the actual gym was, well in not so many words, boss. Everyone stopped talking and just stared. Why? Your guess is probably better than mine. I keep walking hoping against hope that I wouldn't trip, where then hell is Emmett when you need him?

I scanned the bleachers looking for my teddy bear friend but my eyes froze when they landed on a group of angels.

Oh yeah the Cullens. All together is a bit much to take. Emmett was with them; of course he is a Cullen. Once he spotted me he waved enthusiastically at me. I, not knowing what to do waved back. "Hey come sit with us Bella!" He shouted to me over the roar of the other students. Apparently that was enough to get the whole gym to shut up. '_Oh my god the Cullens talk, write a fucking book about it!_' A bunch of kids stared at me, trying to see what I would do. So I did what I do best, roll my eyes. "What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped at a group of teens staring like I was fucking Michael Jackson or some shit.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh from where they were seated and walked towards it. Along the way there Mike stepped out in front of me, much to my dismay. "Hey Bella," he whispered, "I think it would be wise for you to not hang with the Cullens, something ain't right about them."

'_Oh my sweet Baby Jesus! This dip shit is serious!_' I growled for the second time at Mike, glared for the second time at Mike, walked around Mike for the second time, and said, "Bye Mike," for the second fucking time.

When I was standing in front of Emmett is when I felt my heated animosity for Mike disappear. Emmett was laughing, what a surprised. I let a pout grace my features, which only made Emmett laugh harder, which made me laugh. So here I am laughing like an idiot with my only friend in Forks, when I hear someone clear their throat. I looked away from Em to his family. My plan was to look at however cleared their throat, but my brain stopped working when I saw Alice. She was grinning, clearly amused, staring at me. When she caught my gaze her grin grew into a full blown smile. _'And there goes my ability to breathe.'_ I thought smiling back at her. We didn't say anything to each other just stared at each other for what felt like hours but in reality was just a few seconds.

The moment was shattered when Emmett nudged me with his elbow. "Huh?" I said staring at him confused. "Focus Izzy! I wanted to introduce you to the fam!" He said gesturing with his arms to all the really hot people in front of us. I rolled my eyes at his child like enthusiasm. "Whose being all 'Woe is me' now Em?" I deadpanned to him before turning my focus to the other Cullens. I stuck my head out to Alice for a mock greeting. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan. I don't think we have meet before." I said in a too high voice smiling. She caught one quickly because she smiled back, letting her eyes shine with amusement. "Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen and no I don't think have ever bumped into each other" Oh, bad pun. I giggled at her, "That was a terrible pun _Mary_." I said, emphasizing her name. She growled out, "Alice." This made me laugh harder; she looked about a terrifying as a baby duck.

Her family, with the exception of Edward which is weird, looked at us in confusion. "I sort of ran into Alice earlier today, like literally," I looked at Emmett, "That's why I was extra late for Biology." I explained. He shook his head up and down and a quiet 'Oooh' came from Jasper and Rosalie.

"So Isabella," Alice started pointing at her brother, "This is my twin Edward, his ma- boyfriend Jasper and this is Jasper's twin Rosalie and you know Emmett already." She finished waving her hand in Em's direction. I looked over to him, he had moved to sit by his girlfriend, and suddenly I felt out of place. I mean all of them were so beautiful. Even Jasper, Edward and Emmett had a certain beauty about them.

I shook it off though, because they seemed nice enough. And no matter what Mike said I got no off signals from them. "Aw, Emmie where's your twin?" I teased. He pouted for a second, doing a convincing impersonation of a 5 year old who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

All of a sudden he perked up and boomed, "Hey Bella you can be my twin!" I reached out for my arm and pulled me into his hard cold lap and stuck his head on my shoulder beside mine. "Don't we look just a like?" He asked Rosalie, who was currently sporting a high amused expression. This by the way looks a lot better than the scowl. "Yes babe, you two could defiantly pass for twins." She finished looking over to Alice, who was beaming at us happily.

I grinned at Emmett; he was really just an overgrown kid. "You're such a dork, kid" I said petting his head as I got off his lap. He pouted again as I walked over to Alice and plopped down next to her. She smiled even bigger, if that's possible, and scooted a tad bit closer to me. This made me break out in a big goofy smile. I _tried_, key word_ tried_, to discreetly put my arm around her shoulder. But discreet is not my style, so I ended up looking retarded. When I had plopped down next to her I didn't realize how close to the edge of the bleacher I actually was. When I shifted to lift my arms up, I slipped. Right off of the edge of the bleachers and on to ground. Luckily we weren't sitting that high in them so I wasn't hurt. Well my pride might be a little bruised.

"Oh my god Bella!" I could hear Angela yell over the roar of laughter that followed my tumble. Most of said laughter coming from the people I was previously sitting with. I just laid out on the gym floor. _'This, this is extremely boss. I don't think I have ever been in a more boss situation EVER!'_

After about a minute and the laughter was all but gone I heard a faint thump sound through the floor. "Bella," a soft voice said worriedly. "Don't worry Alice, I'm fine." I sighed, I was more than embarrassed.

'_Congrats Bella you fail at life!'_

Shut up inner voice.

"Come on Bella," Alice whined, "You can't just lay there for the rest of the class period. We aren't doing anything today because someone broke into the office today and Coach Clapp is trying to get it sorted out. My family is all boring and I never have anyone to talk to. Please get up, for me." She was now standing over me, pouting. She looked so cute how do you say no to her? I can't, so I let her pull me up, again.

Once we were back on with the others I sat down again, this time a safe distance from the edge, and stared at my shoes. I could faintly hear Emmett chuckling at me. I looked up from the spot on the bleachers I had been staring at to glare at him. He laughed harder, of course, and mouthed, 'FAIL', to me. I groaned then rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up kid." I sighed to him.

"Leave my Bella alone Emmett." Alice growled from beside me while taking my arm and putting it around her. I smiled, probably looking like a major jackass, as she snuggled up to me. The _my _before Bella in her sentence was not lost on me.

The happiness that filled me was unbelievable. Imagine meeting someone amazing, like, like Beyonce. Then multiply that by a thousand and you have how I feel right now.

"Gee whiz Alice; I wasn't aware that Isabella was yours." Emmett said back smirking. Alice froze against me. Aw shit Emmett, shut up! Edward chuckled at me, like he could hear my thoughts are some shit.

As soon as I thought that, his chuckling stopped. Huh, what a weirdo. I looked too Alice who was staring at me, and it happened again. The whole gym seemed to disappear, and it was just me and Alice. Her eyes sucked me in, and refused to let me go. The swirl was back, you know the one from earlier, well yeah it was there and more.

I read a book about a week ago; in it they said the eyes were a window to the soul. If that is true Alice has the greatest soul in the world. I smiled at my own thoughts, which made Alice smile.

Alice's smile. It could brighten the darkest day. I don't know what was going on with my body, but I know it had something to do with this girl. Whatever I was feeling for her went more than skin deep, of that I was sure. And that's saying a lot because I wasn't even sure of my middle name.

!#$%^&*+

Gym passed pretty fast. Hey that rhymed. Anyways, gym was over and I was standing outside of the locker rooms waiting for my peeps. Yep I said peeps, the Cullens. People keep passing by me and staring, I would glare at them, and they would scurry off like somebody just told them I was the Boogeyman or some shit it was annoying.

"You look annoyed." Alice asked scaring the piss out of me. "Ah!" I screamed, " What hell Alice. Do I have to put a bell around your neck? I could have died of a heart attack just then, you know." I said trying to keep a straight face. "

"There you go Izzy, being all 'Woe is me'." Emmett said as he came out of the boy's locker room, followed by Edward and Jasper. "Where's Rose, Ali-cat?" He questioned. "She's in the bathroom, fixing her hair. You know how anal she is about her hair." She finished with an eye roll. "I'm going to walk Isabella to her car; I will meet you guys by the car."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the parking lot. It was...nice to have her holding my hand. Even though it was hard and cold, they fit perfectly together.

Once we reached the parking lot she stopped and looked at me expectantly, "Which one is yours?" I looked at her with a wide smile. "It's the bike." She looked confused, "You rode a bike to school? In the rain?" she asked looking at me like I had three eyes.

I shook my head, "I will show you." I pulled her in the direction of my baby. Once we got in view of my Harley, Alice froze. "You have a Harley?" She questioned. "You have a yellow Harley!" Alice exclaimed bouncing up and down. I giggled at her antics. And tugged her hand, the one that I had never let go of, and started walking towards the bike.

Once we were in front of her, my bike her name's Flash, Alice just stared at with this longing look. Like a little kid stares at the cookie jar. I giggled again, "It's ok, you can touch her." Her eyes snapped up to mine, "Really?" I just nodded at her. She looked back Flash and ran her free hand along the side of it. "Do you know what kind it is?" She asked with a faraway look in her eyes. "Um, a yellow kind?" I asked more than stated. She laughed at me. '_Hey!'_ "Hey! Excuse me I don't speak car and driver, sue me." She just laughed harder at me. I didn't mind much her laugh was so amazing, and her amazing perfume was blown my way with the wind. It was fantastic. All of the Cullens smelled wonderful, but Alice smelt like lavender and, wild flowers oh and candy. It's sweet, but not overpowering, it's refreshing.

"You want a ride?" I asked her throwing my left leg over the bike, but not letting Alice's hand go. She gave me this look, if you have never received this look you have no Idea what it looks like and I can't explain it, but I just knew what it meant. It was one of those _'I wanna take you right here right now'_ looks. I have never gotten this look, or at least I don't remember if I had, so I was a little taken aback. And I little turned on, okay maybe a lot but you would too if she was looking at you like this. "Um, Alice?" I asked after a while passed without her answering. She shook her head from side to side then smiled at me. "I would love to ride you, I mean ride with you. But I should really get home we are have a family meeting tonight and my mom really wants me home." She ended sadly, like leaving me was a terrible occurrence.

I smiled at her, hoping to bring back that smile that I liked so much. "It cool Alice, one day I will cruise up to your house and let you take a ride. Then you can ride the motorcycle. Until then," I said letting go of her hand, reluctantly, flipped up the kickstand with my foot and started it up, "I will catch you later walking, talking ice woman from Pluto." I finished with a seductive grin.

I didn't look back as I sped away from Forks High. But I know she was still standing there, with that look again.

'_Congrats Isabella, you no longer fail at life. You succeed.' _

**A/N: So...How was that? You guys should know the fufter of this story depends on your reviews. No reviews no stories, so...REVIEW!**

**Love, JetPlane!**


	4. Hypnotize

**A/N: Okay guys, So this chapter might not be up to par because one im dog tired, and two i'm extremely sick, i got a stomach bug or something and three i kinda rushed through it because i have church in the morning(ugh). So I'm gunnah stop now and just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, end of story.**

**Not Really Living-Hypnotize**

**August 17, 2007-Forks, Washington**

After I got home from school yesterday, nothing interesting happened. No weird occurrences and absolutely nothing fun. I was left bored, which really isn't good. Me plus free time usually equals something broken or burned down.

See my therapist says I struggle with having down time because I have nothing to occupy my mind. So I start thinking, but when you only have four weeks of memory to think about it makes things difficult. Strangely enough, I haven't cried. Nope, not once have I shed a tear about what I'm '_missing_'.

Really when it comes down to it, I think I haven't cried because I don't know what I'm '_missing_'. I don't know shit. My whole life happened, for 17 freaking years I was a whole different person. Then one day something happened. I don't remember what but it was big and everything went blank.

Doctors say I'm never going to be the same person I was. I will never remember my first day of school, my first kiss, or any first I may have had in 17 years. Can you imagine one day waking up and not knowing shit? No, well lucky fucking you.

So in short the rest of my day was fucking boss. I sulked around until Charlie came home, then we ordered a pizza and settled down in front of the television for some father-daughter bonding time. That consisted of us watching random shows and occasionally commenting on how funny some of the commercials were.

Charlie wasn't a talkative person. It really wasn't a problem any other time, but with my depressing thoughts earlier I really was itching for some human interaction.

After a couple of hours I decided to try and go to sleep. I hadn't had a dream in 3 weeks. So last night was a shock. It was about one Alice Cullen. Surprise surprise, not.

'_We were laying on a bed, Alice and I. Just innocently lying next to each other, side by side. After a minute or so I could feel Alice staring at the side of my face so I turned to face her. The swirl was back in her eyes again, and she had an absolutely devoted look on her face. "You know I love you right, Isabella Swan?" she asked grinning mischievously. I smiled back at her before rolling on top of her, "Not as much as I love you, Mary Alice Swan." I leaned down to capture her lips in mine. They were soft and full and all around amazing, the most boss lips I have ever kissed, like I have really kissed a lot of people. When we pulled apart she was smiling even bigger, and I said, "So, take that missy." _

_She smiled up to me brightly before flipping us over. "You're an odd one, Bells." She stated before she pulled my head to hers for another kiss…'_

!#$%^&*+

And then I woke up. And all my off feelings for Alice made sense. I was falling in love with this chick. After a whole one god damn day I was falling for the girl with the really pretty eyes and nice ass.

'_Well aren't you just bossing right now Bella? First you magically lose all of your memories, then you go and start falling for the first hot chick that gives you the time of day.'_

Shut the hell up inner voice! Now is really not the greatest fucking time to taunt me!

As I rolled out of bed my thoughts were on one person, I bet you could guess who. I walked out of my room to the bathroom to get a shower. Well that was my intension before my legs got tangled up in my sheets, which caused me to fall flat on my face. A muffled groan sounded throughout the room as I just laid there for a minute. I hate being such a klutz, how was I going to impress Alice if I couldn't even walk across a flat surface. Fuck my life.

I slowly untangled myself from the sheets and stood up. Charlie was gone already, of course, and I was hoping he had left me a little hot water.

After a _cold_ shower, I brushed my teeth and actually got my hair to straighten. Great success amongst a fail filled morning, yay. I pulled on another pair of skinny jeans, a bright blue pair this time, and a yellow shirt with 'BOSS' written across the boob area. Renee's husband, Phil, bought it for me two weeks after I '_woke up'_. I didn't like it then, but now…its freaking beast.

Down stairs I packed up all my crap into my biker backpack and debated on whether I wanted to eat breakfast or not. Eventually, I decided against it, I was already running a little late. When I went to grab my coat off of the coat rack I spotted a dark brown leather jacket with a note taped to it.

'_Bella, I used to wear this jacket when I was a teenager, it was my great-grand fathers and I thought it would help complete your biker chick look. There's a helmet on your bike, please be safe and don't drive too fast._

_Love, Dad'_

I smiled at this, Charlie is a little quiet, and I didn't really know him from Adam but I could no longer doubt his love for me. "Well thank you Chief Swan."

I slipped the jacket over a thin jacket I already had on and walked out of the door. My bike was where I parked it and there was a helmet attached to the back of it. I feel real legit now, you know with the leather jacket and all. Okay so I'm lying, I feel sort of like a jackass. But Charlie took his sweet time to dig it out of whatever dark place he had it put away just for me, so damn it I was going to wear it.

I wonder what Alice would think of it. Just as I thought this the wind whooshed by me causing me to shiver in spite of my multiple layers. It reminded me of Alice. Which caused me to smile; you know my natural reaction to all things Alice.

I throw my leg across Flash and started her up. If this morning was any inclination of how my day was going to go, it was going to be a long ass day.

!#$%^&*+

I didn't drive nearly as fast to school as I did yesterday. I just cruised down the roads of Forks, taking in all the scenery. It wasn't really much to look at because Forks was, well green. Like everywhere you looked there was something green. Of course it had its own the little charm, the forest I mean. It was something about the cover the trees provided I think, like you could go into them and nothing could touch you. Not even your own thoughts.

When I got to school I immediately started scanning the parking lot for any signs of Alice or Emmett. After a while of looking to no avail I got off of Flash. While I was struggling with the damned kickstand a car pulled up right beside me. It was a beefed up Jeep, something that screamed Emmett to me. My guess was right because he jumped out of the driver's seat with an excited smile on his face. "Bella!" He boomed. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. How the hell he was this excited about anything this early in the morning was a mystery to me.

"How the hell can you even tell it's me, Em?" I questioned because I still had my helmet on. "I recognized your bike." I heard my angel, I mean Alice say as she jumped down from the back seat of the Jeep. I smile at her hoping to get to see one of her breath taking grins; she just continued to look at me expectantly though.

'_You do realize she can't see your face right, spaztastic?'_

Oh yeah, the helmet. I took it off my head and then shook my hair out. I should have just put it up; it probably looks terrible now, that's just boss.

I smiled at Alice again and this time she grinned back. "Hi, Isabella." I gentle voice said. My eyes snapped to Jasper a little startled. All through gym yesterday I hung around with them I hadn't heard him talk, not once. His voice, just like the rest of the Cullens was musical. Sure, it was not nearly as amazing as Alice's high-pitched tone but it was really…pleasant.

I gave him a small smile and a quiet, 'Hey', before turning my attention back to Alice. She was standing next to me now beaming up at me. "Hey Shorty." I said smirking at her. She growled at me. Let me tell you something brother, Alice growling is pretty sexy. I may sound like a freak but I want you to piss her off and then stare at her, you would say so too.

"I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged." She finished matter of factly. I laughed at her, yep sure did, and guess what. I didn't immediately stop when she pouted! Nope I lasted a whole 10 seconds. That's a record. The other Cullens were watching are interaction closely. Like they were waiting on something to happen or some shit. It was weird but I over looked it; I'm the strangest person in Washington so I don't judge.

"So what shenanigans did you crazy kids dip into last night?" I asked everyone else, nonchalantly putting my arm around Alice and leaning against her. I say nonchalantly, but really I was freaking out on the inside. I felt her lean back against me and relaxed. She was giving me lots of hope with these little gestures.

"Shenanigans?" Rosalie asked me raising a perfectly manicured eye brow at me. "Are you sure you're not seriously related to Emmett?" Edward asked me.

"Dudes, let us not talk about how dinosaurs roamed the Earth millions of years ago, just tell me why they had to die?" I asked them. All of them except Emmett stared at me like I was the freaking Lochness monster or some shit. "Come again," Alice started. "But this time in English." Rosalie finished for her. "What did you guys get into last night?" I asked this time in plain English. They were still giving me that look, you know the '_nut house'_ look, but Edward answered, "Um, we just hung around our house. You know nothing…important" He finished glancing at Alice then back to me with a crooked grin.

"Wow you guys are like, totally boring. What would the kids of Forks High School think if they knew their resident super models were a bunch of couch potatoes?" I teased. Edward's grin grew into a smile and he chuckled a little bit at me. Emmett of course totally understood my language and was more interested in my bike then our conversation. Jasper and Rosalie were looking at me like I had snakes for hair. Seriously I hadn't said anything too strange had I?

'_Yes you did_.' I will hit you voice.

Edwards's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. What the hell was so funny? "Dude? Are you on crack or something? Because you're acting all shades of freaky my friend." I said eyeing him with mock suspicion.

This caused Emmett to boom out, "Amen, sister." I could feel Alice's shoulders shaking with laughter. But all the laughing stopped when Rosalie snorted and said, "Oh yes, he's a freak and yet you are the one making weird ass dinosaur analogies. What the fuck is your deal?"

Oh and this is what I was waiting for, the bitchy-ness! I knew yesterday was too good to be forever. I moved my arm from around Alice in order to throw them out in front out me. Every other Cullen was standing stock still like Baby Jesus had come back or some shit. Well except for Alice who was glaring at Rosalie like she had offended her personally.

"Whoa tigger! Call down there Queen Elizabeth, there's no need for you to go all Holocausts on me. I was just jerking Eddie Boy's chain! You don't have to bite my head off boss." I said gesturing wildly with my hands trying to get my point across. "I am but a small fly in your web of life." I finished smiling from ear to ear at her.

Truth is, Rosalie scared the hell out me, but when you can't beat them, confuse them. It works every time. She glared at me for a few more seconds before to turning to Emmett who was now laughing.

"Is that an insult babe?" she asked him.

'_Ah, great success._'

He looked at me for a second before shaking his head in the negative and chuckling again. That seemed to help everyone because all the Cullens seemed to melt from their frozen state. Alice looked up at me with an unreadable expression before shaking her head and smiling at me. Once again getting lost in her eyes I forgot where I was.

"You are truly the most unique individual I have ever met Isabella." Jasper said to me snapping me out of Alice land. I looked at him pointedly before saying, "And you better never forget that Jazzy Hair."

He grinned at my nick name for him before I heard the bell go off. "Come on Izz, I'm going to walk you to class." Alice said taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of the school. I threw a quick wave over my shoulder to the rest of the guys and Rosalie before focusing on Alice.

Today she had on a short skirt, one that I'm more then certain was breaking dress code and a tight v-neck shirt and ballerina shoes. I made sure I stayed two steps behind her so I could…okay so yes I was defiantly staring at her ass, sue me.

Yes today would be a **very** long day.

!#$%^&*+

Walking with Alice to class was interesting. I really shouldn't say '_walking_' when I describe Alice's graceful gait. She glided across the ground confidently; it was amazing just like everything else about her. We didn't say much to each other just more enjoyed the others company. I wasn't looking forward to math, like at all. Trying to figure out all the numbers out just gave me terrible headaches. Because they wanted me to know most of what they were 'teaching' anyway and I can't remember any of it. So was just left confused.

While I was cursing math to the fire-y pits of Hades, people were staring at us as we made our way through the halls. I had a feeling they were more staring at Alice then me but I was still nervous. Did I tell how much I hated crowds? I did? Oh well let me reiterate that for you, I fucking hate crowds.

Alice must have sensed my unease because she turned and gave me one of those mind blowing smiles that just took away all my problems. All my worries about math or stupid no life having teenagers disappeared. Is this love? I don't know. Is this right? I don't care. But the most important question I find myself asking myself, do I have what it takes to pursue whatever this was? I…don't know yet.

"Hey," Alice said waving her hand in front of my face, "Where'd you go?" We were stopped just outside of my math classroom. I didn't respond. I just took a moment to study her face; I let my eyes rake over her full pink lips. Over her smooth looking cheeks, skipping over her eyes to let my eyes scan her forehead. Once I got past her perfect dark eyebrows I let myself fall into her eyes. That swirl was there, the one from yesterday and from my dream. I heard myself gasp out loud.

That look in her eyes, when we got caught up in moments like these, was…love. It was love and admiration and everything else that you could want to see in the eyes of a lover. I didn't realize I was slowly leaning towards her face till I could feel her breath wash over my face. My breath quickened and my palms got sweaty. I don't ever remember kissing anyone so by default this would be my first kiss.

'_Oh my god Bella, do not screw this up!_' Okay inner voice, now shh.

I kept my eyes open for only a second longer, so I could see if she was about to pull away. I didn't see a flicker of doubt, just swirls of love and devotion. So I closed my eyes and begin to close the space between us. I could faintly here the bell ring as my lips barely brushed against hers.

Before I could apply any pressure to her lips with mine the door to my math class swung open, causing me and Alice to jump apart. I felt my face heat up and my ears burn and I know I was probably doing a very go imitation of a bottle of ketchup.

Mrs. Winmer smirked evilly at us before saying in a crazy annoying voice, "Why don't you join us inside Bella. And I would suggest you get to class too Ms. Cullen." I rolled my eyes at her before picking up my backpack, which I had dropped sometime a while ago apparently, and walked past her into the classroom. Before I walked in I looked back at Alice shyly. She beamed at me and skipped off down the hallway merrily. Mrs. Winmer shot me a look and I continued into the room.

'_God damn, mother fucking, stupid ass teacher. With her __**bossin'**__ ass math problems and terrible timing.'_

And for the very first time in 4 weeks, I was in total agreement with my inner voice. Does that make me crazy?

!#$%^&*+

It didn't set in till right before lunch that I had almost kissed Alice. Like, my lips were inches away from hers. And no, I did not hyperventilate in the bathrooms. Okay maybe just a little but come on! You would so freak if Alice Cullen almost, kind of sort of kissed you.

But it's not below me to tell you I was scared. Maybe she really didn't want to kiss me and was just caught up in the moment. I mean really, why would a goddess like her want me? Plain Jane Isabella Swan. The weirdo chick who doesn't even remember the last 17 years of her life.

'_Alice doesn't know you have amnesia.'_

Shut up! I thought we were on the same team now voice.

'_Never said I wasn't, I'm just a figment of your imagination Bells.'_

Oh sweet Baby Jesus, the voice talked back to me. Call the asylum right now! I have gone off the deep end.

After my inner battle I walked out of the bathrooms. I really need to be around some normal human beings. The cafeteria was already filled with students. All of which were interacting with their group of friends, laughing or smiling, having normal conversations. Except for one group, the Cullens. They were sitting in the same spot as yesterday. They were off to the side of the majority of the rest of the student population. Nobody spared them a sideways glance, not one. I guess you got your staring done when they made their entrance then you left them alone. Emmett noticed me and waved me over to his table. Alice, whose head had previously been resting on her arms just like yesterday, suddenly looked up at me with a giant cheek splitting smile.

I grinned back at her, I couldn't help it, but my mind was going a mile a minute. It froze though, as soon as Alice raised her hand and gave me the 'come hither' finger I was a goner. It wasn't meant to be seductive but that's how my body reacted. I felt my legs move in her direction, without me noticing, all the while my eyes never left hers. She has this strange ability to make me totally forget, well everything. My name, the date, where I was, even who I was around. All that matters is Alice. I stopped when I got in front of her and bent over so we were on the same level.

"Hey Ali." I sighed dreamily. She smirked at me, like she knew the hold she had on me. "Bella." She purred. Yes I said purred! Who the hell purrs? Well Alice does, and one word…boss. I shuddered. Yes I did; the way she said my name was so fucking sexy. I just stared at her, those eyes were swimming with caged in lust. And I am glad I wasn't the only one feeling this. I was getting that look again. Not the 'nut case' look, the 'I wanna take you right here right now' look. I can't say I would be upset if she decided that, that's what she decided she wanted to do.

Of course no one lets me and Alice have our moments. Rosalie coughed really loudly gaining my attention and snapping out of the cloud of lust I was sharing with Alice.

"Um you have company Bells." Alice told me pointing behind me. I was hoping against hope that it wasn't Mike; the kid seriously could not take a hint. I mean I had spoken literally four words to the kid. I stood up straight, hehe straight yeah right, and turned around slowly. '_God you must seriously have a personal problem with me'_ I thought bitterly as I came face to face with Mike.

"Hey Bella-" I interrupted him with a wave of my hand. I mean really I can't even give you an idea on how many times I had corrected these dense people on what my god damn name was. "Listen _Mike," _I started emphasizing his name, "My friends call me Bella. You will call me by my name, which is Isabella. And whatever you came over here for, forget it. I don't care if you think my friends are strange and I damn sure don't want to go out on a date with you."

"I know Eric told you how I rejected him, and I know you believe you think you could be the exception. But you aren't going be. If every last person in the world, no in the universe died tomorrow then I would consider going on a date with you. And even then I might seriously think about fucking a monkey over you. So with that having been said, Bye Mike." I spun around to face Alice dismissing Mike rudely. All of the Cullens just stared at me for a second. Finally Emmett's laughed boomed from the silent group and slowly all the others joined in.

"Man Bellsey! Way to reject then eject dude! You totally put a deep hole in his spank bank." Emmett enthused. I frowned at the thought, EW! I really don't want to be the object of Mike's masturbation.

"Sit down Bella." Alice suddenly demanded grabbing my hand and pulling me around the table. "Okay, gee woman! I'm sittin'!" I said in a mock southern voice looking over to Jasper. If I hadn't pointed it out already, Jasper and Rosalie had a very pronounced southern drawl. It was fun to make fun of, but really it suited them just fine.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me before cracking a smile. It seems like she has forgiven me for this morning. When you weren't on the receiving end of one of those glares then she really wasn't all that bad.

"Hey! Are you mockin' me, Miss Bella?" Jazz said after a minute of comfortable silence. I throw my head back laughing accompanied by Em of course. Edward was giving his boyfriend an amused smile, and Rose just rolled her eyes again.

I was laughing for two reasons. First, Jasper was really gay. Like extremely and it has taken me until now to really get his full gayness. Second, he was also extremely blonde. As I thought this Edward choked on his spit and started sputtering.

"What the hell?" Alice asked herself from beside me as we all watch Edward struggle to breathe. Once he stopped choking he started laughing. Like hysterically.

He pointed a finger at me once he calmed down a little and said, "You are just too much." I stared at him weirdly. What the fuck was I missing? I hadn't said anything that would make me too much had I?

'_Well there was the dinosaur incident this morning.'_

Oh who asked you, voice?

"Uhm…so how am I too much again? Cause you know I could possibly reduce my…muchness?" I asked him. To which he just snorted before falling into hysterics again. I looked to Alice, confused. She just shrugged her shoulders and then frowned. "Where's your lunch?" She asked in that tone that people use when they already know the answer to their question. I shrugged my shoulders this time and pointed to the lunch line that was now closed. "Well, you can't go hungry. Take mine, I'm not hungry."

I looked down at her untouched tray. She had a piece of yummy looking pizza, an unopened Pepsi, and a bag of Lays potato chips. My stomach rumbled and I looked up at Alice embarrassed. She just smiled at me and pushed the tray in front of me.

I ate in silence, the others didn't say much and Alice just stared at me eating throughout the rest of lunch. When the bell rang everybody except me and Emmett started to gather their things to leave. "Come on Bella, you don't want to be late again." Alice told me after she realized I wasn't moving.

"Oh no Alice, I think I will just skip out on Biology today. You know sometimes you need to skip for the soul." I explained. When she just stared at me blankly I explained farther, "It's like when a clown marries a bearded lady in a circus, just so he can move away from doin' kids parties to the big top. Sometimes he needs to take a razor to her face just so she won't drive him crazy. And then other times he just needs to get in his mini car and go out with some of his clown friends, that's where Emmett comes in." I finished pointing to Emmett who was nodding his head at my logic.

Alice gave me the 'nut house' look, again, before shaking her head. "Okay, I'm going to pretend I know what the hell that means and walk away. Later baby." She threw over her shoulder as she walked away. I just gaped at her. '_Baby? I think I can defiantly get used to that'_. I thought with a huge goofy smile on my face.

"Dude you are so whipped" Emmett said from beside me. I didn't even take my eyes off Alice's retreating form, this time I really wasn't staring at her ass, when I replied, "Can you blame me?"

He was silent for a beat. "So am I Bells, so am I."

We are so screwed.

!#$%^&*+

Em and I had spent the rest of our time talking. I actually told him about my memory loss and it really wasn't a big deal. I feel like I can trust him with my life, of course I would tell him. He told me about his old family and how they put him up for adoption because they thought he could have a better life. He had also told me that somewhere in the world he had a twin sister. Em told me all about how he was plagued with dreams for years of her, how she would always be hurt or getting hurt and how much it killed him he couldn't do anything about it. How it haunted him that he couldn't save his little sister.

We didn't say much on the way to gym because I could tell he was still upset over what he had shared with me, and I wanted to let him sort his problems out in his head. When we got to the locker rooms I started to open the door before Emmett's hand stopped me.

"Isabella, you know you're my best friend right?" he asked when I faced him. The look on his face was…intense. I smiled at him, "And you are mine Em." His eyes filled with water like he was seconds away from tears but they never fell, or at least I don't think they did because before I could say anything else totally sappy he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my own arms around his thick neck and squeezed him tightly.

Maybe I had only known Emmett for two days, but it felt like I had known him for a life time. Emmett was like the big brother I don't remember.

!#$%^&*+

I wasn't looking forward to running in gym, so when the coach told us we weren't running relief flooded my body like water flooded a Louisiana swamp.

"Today class we will be doing the bleacher workout," Coach Clapp boomed, "You are going to run up this side of the bleachers and then you are going to army crawl across the top row, then run down the other side, and then do it again! Everybody will do this 5 times then you break for five minutes and do it again. I want half of you lined up at the visitor bleachers and half at the home. Come on ladies and gents let's go!" He finished with a blow on his whistle. 'Sweet, sweet Baby Jesus kill me now!' How much more boss can this situation get.

I did it the first two times, now problems. The third time it got hard to breathe. But on my way up the steps to the bleachers the fourth time I was barely making it. I wasn't embarrassed because the only people who didn't looked like they were about to die were the Cullens. I would catch a glance of one of them periodically and they looked like they could do this in their sleep. I Caught sight of Alice on the other side of the bleachers and lost focus. Her boobs were bouncing up and down, hypnotizing me.

I missed one of the steps and face planted right on the hard metal bleachers. "BELLA." I heard someone scream. As the whole world was fading into darkness I could faintly feel my body tumbling down the steps, probably injuring myself more. As I tumbled down the steps my last thought was,

'_Damn, she looked so hot. Like seriously fucking boss.'_

**A/N: So...what do you think? You should tell me in a...REVIEW!**

**Love, JetPlane**


	5. Dude, Where Are Your Pants?

**A/N: So I'm still sick but doin better then yesterday. This chapter is a little bit more serious then the other chapters an you will get more into Bella's head, also about the different language Alice will be speaking, it's French. My current girlfriend, Emma, was born in America but moved to France when she was still a baby, she lived there til she was 13 years old and learned English as her second language, so now that shes only 14 her English is extremely choppy so when i am sad she soothes me in French because its smoother and calming, thats all im gunna say about that, also Alice's nick name is what i call Emma too, for the same reason(: **

**Okay one last thing before you read, i want to thank everyone who has taken interests in this story. I swear i never thought i would get a single review on this and now i have over 60 so thanks! Also special thanks to people who have added little ole me to their favorite authors list. everytime i check my email there is like ten from this website with favorite author + on it! Whether you have have followed this from the first chapter or if this is your first time reading this thank you a million times!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I'm claiming is "Boss" but everyone can use that(:**

**Not Really Living-Dude, Where Are Your Pants?**

**August 18, 2007-Forks, Washington**

'_Am I dead?' _

"Bella."

'_Well that's an angel, must be dead. I wonder if God's hanging around somewhere.'_

"Isabella."

'_This angel sounds pretty familiar.'_

"Don't go to the light Bella!"

'_What the hell is Emmett doing here?'_

"Isabella Swan you better not even be close to a light!"

'_Alice?'_

I opened my eyes slowly blinking at the bright light above me. "Oh my goodness Bella are you okay?"

I tried to turn my head to the voice but it hurt so damn bad. "Hey don't try to move." A gentle voice demanded me.

"Is this heaven?"

I heard a familiar musical giggle from beside me and I instantly knew who it was. Even with the pain in my head I couldn't help but smile. Alice moved so I could see her face. "You scared the crap out of me Bells, I was this close to tears." She held her pointer finger and thumb an inch apart to demonstrate how close she was to tears. "Well it's a good thing you didn't." She looked at me confused, so I continued, "Angels really shouldn't cry."

'_You want some crackers with that cheese?'_

You know voice it may have been cheesy, but Alice is smiling. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it!

"Aw that's so sweet Honey. But I'm no angel." Alice said looking down away from my face. I frowned at her, I didn't like that look. Woe is me doesn't look good on her.

"Hey, you may not be Baby Jesus' angel. You know it takes a lot to get there. First you have to wait for an open apartment up there. Then you have to apply for a job and they make you wait until you really prove yourself worthy. You know that could take ages, but once they decide you are worthy you have train and then earn your wings, and a lot of other stuff. The kicker though is you have to be dead before any of that can be possible!"

Alice gave me an amused look. "So what does all that mean Bella?" I think she was finally getting used to the way I explained things.

"It means you may not be an angel from heaven, but you are my angel, Ali."

Someone snorted from above us and I finally realized we were surrounded by people. See what I mean, Alice totally distracted me.

"Are you guys done being all school girl crush, because we need to get Izzy to Carlisle."

"Don't get your knickers in a wad Em. Who is Carlisle?" I asked anybody who knew. "That's our adopted dad Bella. He's a doctor and we thought you should go see him. You banged your head pretty hard." Edward answered me. Dang, I wonder long I was out for?

"You were only unconscious for a minute or so. Of course that was enough time for '_Your Angel'_ to freak out." He finished smirking at Alice who was looking at me with that unreadable expression on her face.

I blushed violently. I wish I hadn't because the sudden blood rushing to my cheeks caused my head to throb, reminding me of my predicament.

"Okay well let us journey on then because I have a boss headache right now."

Alice stood up from her kneeling position beside me and reached a hand out to help me stand up. I made the mistake of moving my arm.

"Oww!" I whined loudly as my arm throbbed in protest. Alice instantly was right back down by my side.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked me sincerely. I shook my head as I felt hot tears roll down my face. That hurt like a bitch seriously.

"Aw. Please don't cry Bella. It's okay." Emmett said kneeling down on the other side of me.

I took a deep breath trying to not focus on the terrible pain in my arm. "Who is all here Alice?" I questioned not wanting other people to see me cry. I was still lying on the gym floor. "Just you me and Em, now. Don't worry about anybody Bell's you're in pain."

"Do you hurt anywhere else Belly Bear?" Emmett asked me while his eye scanned my body, like he was trying to see any bones sticking out of me or some shit.

It took him asking me if I felt pain for me to feel any besides my forehead and arm. My whole body hurt, like I had been thrown off of a ten story building, or some shit. The most pronounced pain is my arm but I don't think I can move.

"I can't move." I grunted out to them, on the verge of tears again. Alice put one of my hands by the left side of my head and leaned over my body. She had this pitiful look on her face and her eyes were brimming with tears. Almost like my pain was hurting her.

She leaned closer to my face and kissed my forehead lightly where it had collided with the steps. I could feel her breath on my face and it made my heart rate pick up. I forgot all about my pain, just thinking about the amazing woman over me. She brought her face down so her eyes were level with mine.

"Isabella," she whispered causing her lovely sent to wash over my face, "s'il vous plaît ne pas pleurer, mon amour. Me permettre de prendre votre douleur loin."

I stared into her eyes. They were comforting, all my pain seemed to disappear for a second and it was just me and her. Mary Alice Cullen-Brandon and Isabella Marie Swan, or just simply Alice and Bella.

We fit perfectly. So I just let my tears roll down my cheeks as I stared up at Alice's molten gold eyes.

"Alice, Bells," Emmett said causing Alice to look at him successfully ruining our moment, "We really need to get going." He looked extremely uncomfortable. I don't blame him; he did just watch his sister and best friend have a very intimate moment. Poor kid.

"Emmett, you're going to have to carry Bella." Alice said as she got off of the ground. "Rose already got your stuff Bells and Jaspers going to drive your bike home because I have a feeling you won't be able to drive." She finished smiling at me trying to lighten the mood. I just chuckled and tried to brace myself for having to move. The pain hadn't sunk back in completely yet but I just know it was going to be ten times worst on the way to Carlisle.

"Brace yourself Izzy." Emmett said before lifting me off the floor effortlessly and started walking. Pain shot throughout my body causing me to whimper pathetically.

Alice moved so she was walking backwards. Her hand reached out and brushed a tear away from my cheek. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Je vous aime autant de, il me tue pour vous voir dans la douleur. Ne jamais j'inquiéter ne vous permettez jamais de sent la douleur jamais encore."

I have no idea what she was saying but I loved every word of it. I have no words to describe the feelings she stirred up in me, well yes I do, I have a word. **Boss.**

I smiled at her forgetting my pain. She grinned back at me and turned back around. We were in front of the back seat of Emmett's Jeep already. _'Damn that was fast. Or maybe I was just too caught up in Alice's eyes to notice shit happening around me. Probably.'_

Alice opened the door and jumped in. I don't know how I was going to get in the beast, it was jacked up off the tires and the tires were already huge.

Somehow, Emmett maneuvered me so that I was barely jostled when he slipped my whole body into the truck head first. Alice carefully lifted my head and placed it on her lap. It was cold and hard, but I was comfortable. I felt like this was the safest place in the world. Emmett closed the door then jogged over to the driver's side and jumped in. Rosalie, who was in the front seat, turned to me and smiled reassuringly. "Where's Eddie Boy." I asked before gritting my teeth a spasm of pain shot through my head. '_Okay so talking equals pain, got'cha.'_

"He rode with Jasper on your motorcycle." Rosalie answered me softly.

Alice leaned down so her head was hovering over mine and kissed my forehead again.

"Tiens ma belle Isabella."

Whatever she was saying was helping my headache and as she continued to whisper in foreign languages I drifted off into blackness.

!#$%^&*+

I woke up to someone softly shaking my shoulder.

The first thing that registered in my still foggy mind was that I was no longer in Emmett's Jeep. The second thing was that I was that my head was resting on something soft, which meant it wasn't Alice's lap, and that made me frown. The third thing that became clear to me was the smell I was surrounded by. It took me awhile to realize what the scent was, lavender, wild flowers and…candy. It was Alice's perfume.

I took a deep breath and sighed, I could spend my whole life smelling Alice.

'_Creeper much?'_

Was I talking to you?

'_Sort of…'_

Oh shut the hell up.

I turned so my head was buried in what I was guessing was Alice's pillow and took another deep breath. I moaned in delight as someone giggled from next to me. "Should I be jealous of my pillow?" Alice asked. I turned around embarrassed from being caught snuggling with her furniture.

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure I could have a very lovely relationship with your pillow, but it's not much of a talker." Alice just smiled down at me. I'm glad she was finally getting over my strangeness.

"We had Carlisle checked you out while you were asleep. Your head is fine just a little bump which is crazy because you slammed into that step pretty hard." She explained to me. I grinned.

"Charlie says I have always had a hard head, guess it finally paid off." Of course I didn't add that I don't remember ever being hardheaded

Alice just shook her head before frowning. "You did break your forearm though, that's why you were in _some much_ pain. Carlisle said it was a clean break, so it should heal up nicely."

I lifted my right arm up and looked at my new bulky cast. "I saw on a movie once that when a kid gets a cast they have their friends sign them," I said without thinking, "Do you want to sign it?" I asked her.

Alice looked at me strangely before saying, "No offense Bells but you are the clumsiest person in Washington, possibly America. Have you never been in a cast and had your friends sign it for you?"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

'_Shit.'_

Right there with you inner voice.

"Um…" I said avoiding Alice's intense gaze. "I- I don't remember." I whispered. She let out a quiet, 'Huh?'

"Four weeks ago I woke up from a coma with absolutely no memory of the first 17 years of my life. For a week after that I was more like a newborn baby then a teenager. I didn't know how to talk or read. I didn't know anything, but I was like a sponge you know. I was in a hospital and I had almost no human interaction but I had a television. And I spent hours on end watching it. Then after a week I started to recover my memory a little, words slowly came to my mind and I slowly stared to write random words down. After I was '_well enough'_ to go home my mother Renee and her husband came to pick me up."

I took a breath from my explanation and looked at Alice. She looked at me with a confused expression but said nothing. I took another deep breath before starting again.

"I didn't know she was my mother, she doesn't even look like me. I freaked out when she hugged me. People I don't know touching me makes me uncomfortable you see. She was so heartbroken. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt so heartless, because I couldn't feel an ounce of remorse for this stranger. For four weeks I went through the motions of life, if you could even call it living. I found school to be the torture tool of Satan, even though Renee said I used to like it. Renee told me all about my life before the '_incident'_ but I couldn't get it. The things she told me seemed to be made up stories. I chalk it up to my personality being so different."

"I struggle through classes every single day, and- and I hear the teachers talking. But what they are trying to explain just doesn't make any sense." I choked back sobs at tear threaten to fall from my eyes. "I hate being alone with my thoughts because I am forced to think about all the shit I just don't know."

One single tear fell down my cheek. Alice pulled me into her arms but I couldn't stop talking, this was the first time I had said anything about how I felt about my bad fucking luck. Tears weren't going to stop me now.

"I don't remember any of my past, not my first day of school, first kiss, first date or any first I may have had. I don't even remember my own fucking family. Alls I know is four weeks ago I woke up. And since then everything I do is new. Before I got on that plane from Arizona my mother, the woman who supposedly gave me life, told me she loved me and held on to me desperately trying to get me to remember anything about her. And I couldn't even make myself care."

I broke down in tears all out of words.

"Shh, honey you don't to tell me anymore. It's okay, Bella let it out." Alice said as she stroked my hair softly.

"Tout sera bien, je ne renoncerai jamais à notre amour beau. Je vous aime. Juste le laisser tous hors." She whispered softly in my ear. That along with her hand stroking my hair calmed my shaking body. I wrapped my arms around her smile frame, "Thank you for listening to me Alice."

She pulled back from me so I could see her face. "No thank you Isabella."

I sniffed pathetically, "For what?"

She smiled at me and wiped the single tear that was running down my face. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of that. Thank you for trusting me enough to not be afraid to show me how you really feel. But most of all Bells, thank you for just being you."

I couldn't control my smile; nope I had no way of stopping the big goofy grin that spread across my face. Alice didn't seem to mind because she just giggled at me.

A soft knock, put me back into reality.

"Come in."

A woman I hadn't seen before stepped into the room. "Hello Isabella, I'm Esme Alice's mom." She greeted me warmly. I was a little shocked to see Esme; she didn't look a day over 25. Of course she was just as beautiful as the rest of the Cullen family and she had this air to her. Like her aura screams mother goose.

Even though Esme seemed totally safe I couldn't help but to shrink into Alice's arms again. New people make me extremely nervous. Especially new people whose houses I happen to be in.

"Hi." I said shyly. So maybe I'm not usually shy but I feel I have already made a bad first impression, and it takes twenty different meetings to fix a bad first impression.

"I was wondering if you were hungry. The others are already gone and I didn't want to wake you up but…" She trailed off looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat unnecessarily as my stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

I could feel Alice's shoulder shaking with laughter and I could feel blood rushing to my face.

"That would be great actually. Um what time is it?"

"It's 11 o'clock." Alice piped happily. My eyes bulged out of my head. "At night!"

She giggled again at me and shook her head in the negative. "No silly, in the morning."

I jumped out of Alice's arms and out of the bed franticly. Failing to realize the absents of my pants. "Why didn't you wake me Al. Charlie's probably sent out the search hounds looking for my dead body already. And my whole morning routine is destroyed; I don't too much care about missing school. Oh my goodness I haven't taken my meds. You should have woken me up Ali-" The rest of what I was going to say was muffled by Alice's hand. I lick it, yes you heard me I straight licked the palm of her hand. She immediately snatched her hand away from my lips. "Oh gross Bella!" she scolded me shaking her hand vigorously around in the air, psst, like that's going to get rid of the saliva on there. "Oh stop bein' a baby Ali-cat, you were totally askin' for it." I taunted her jokingly.

"Oh yeah? Well here let me lick your hand see how you like!" She said pouncing at my hand that didn't have a cast on it. I jumped back just in time and ran for the door, where Esme was still standing laughing at our antics.

"Don't be such a coward Bella! Face me like a man!" She said as she ran after me. Alice's room was really big. And the bed was pushed up against a wall so it was really open. "I would if I had any junk between my legs, but I don't so I think I will be a coward!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Once I reached Esme I did the first thing that came to my mind, I hid behind her. This caused Esme to laugh even harder at made Alice stop her pursuit almost instantly.

"Hey! You can't use Esme as a shield! She's my mom!" She said pointing at me like a child who just saw Bigfoot.

"Watch me!" I shouted over Esme's shoulder. I started pulling Esme by her shirt out of the room as Alice just glared at me. Once I was in the hallway I realized I had no clue as to where the kitchen was.

"Just keep walking down the hallway, you can't miss the stairs." Esme managed through her fit of giggles. Alice was not too far in front of us, waiting for an opening to get to me and my precious un-licked hand.

Once we got to the stairs I turned so I could keep an eye on Alice and pay attention to the steps I was taking slowly. Esme was still chuckling at us and Alice was still glaring at me.

"Now Ali, baby, honey, sugar, sweet pea why don't we let by gones be by gones and forget about this whole hand licking situation." I asked when we got to their amazing kitchen and I realized how screwed I was.

"Nope not until I get my revenge babe." She replied in a no nonsense voice.

'_Damn it' _

"Please Al." I pleaded standing on my tippy toes to look over Esme's shoulder to show her my pout and puppy eyes combo.

I could see her resolve slowly dissolving and I could tell it was getting harder and harder for her to hold on to her glare. Finally after a few more seconds Alice groaned out loud before saying, "Okay okay I will stop trying to taint your hand with spit, just put the pout away."

I smiled triumphantly before letting my hold on Esme's shirt go. "Sorry about that Mamma Bear." I apologized while smoothing the wrinkles down on her shirt I had caused.

"Hey, I have heard all about your unique nick names you give to people. Yay I got one!" she said while clapping and jumping up and down merrily before skipping over to the stove to start cooking.

'_Huh, so that's where Alice gets her enthusiasm._' I thought before turning to a pouting Alice.

She looked like someone had kicked her puppy. "Hey, what's the matter?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes. "Everyone has a unique nick name but me." She told me jutting her lip out further. "Well," I started walking closer to her, "maybe I haven't given you any wacked out nick names because I really like the name Alice."

She looked at me disbelievingly. "What's so special about the name Alice?" she was probably expecting some long ass explanation but I just said, "Because it's your name." Her softened and a wide smile spread across her face.

'_Good one Bells'_

Why thank you inner voice.

"But if you still want a nick name from me, I'm full of them."

She nodded happily bouncing up and down on her toes. I studied Alice from head to toe.

Truth is, I was really just taking the chance to check her out without appearing creepy; I already had the perfect name for her.

"Pixie Sticks." I said simply. She gave me a confused look so I explained it. "Well for one you're short like a pixie. But more importantly you are the sweetest person ever, and the very first candy I remember tasting is a Pixie stick, and they are basically colored sugar all wrapped up. And you're as sweet as sugar. Put a little spice, everything nice, angel spit, and a hint of crack to the mix and you get Alice. So, Pixie Sticks."

Alice stared at me for a second before opening her mouth like she was going to say something. She shut it though and kept opening and closing her mouth for about 20 seconds before she spoke.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

I through my head back and laughed at her, like I could ever seriously insult Alice, yeah right.

"Be flattered it was meant to be a compliment." I said with a smile.

She closed the space between us and planted a kiss on my cheek before whispering in my ear, "Well thank you then Ms. Swan."

She pulled away from me and flashed me her grin before going into the living room, "Come on Bella lets watch TV until Esme is done with your lunch."

I followed her into the ridiculously large living room, and suddenly it hit me. Like how I'm sure Popeye hit Olive Oly for always cheating on him with Bluto. I would follow Alice anywhere, even if I didn't know where we were heading. And one thought ran through my head,

'_I defiantly love Alice Cullen.'_

!#$%^&*+

After I ate Esme's amazing food me and Alice just snuggled on the couch for the rest of the day. I had learned that Carlisle worked at Forks Medical, Forks' hospital and that the others had gone to school, much to their dismay.

Apparently Charlie had stopped by this morning when I was still asleep and dropped off my medication and some pjs I have yet to put on. It was sweet; I was getting closer to him every day. Maybe because unlike Renee he wasn't constantly trying to get me to remember things. Charlie was just letting me be my own person and he respects the person I wanted to be.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice shifting beside me. "Stop squirmin' disco ball. You're making me taking a nap very difficult." I told her.

"Well, I'm bored! You can't go to sleep 'cause you're my entertainment." She whined back. I rolled my eyes at her in mock annoyance. "What do you want to do then Pixie?"

Before she could respond the front door swung opened and Emmett rolled in across the floor and then popped up in a '_ta da'_ pose. "Belly Bear!" He boomed still holding his pose. Rose, Edward and Jasper walked in behind him calmly muttering greetings to me and Alice.

"Dude, why are you acting like a termite in wood shop class? Shouldn't you be all like 'just got back from a boring Happy Potter convention' bummed out?" I asked Emmett

"Well no, because today Mr. Banner got the chizz ate off his chin by the principle for 'Lowering the students self worth' or some shit." He responded excitedly. "Oh my sweet infant Jesus you're fucking yanking my Josh right now aren't you?" I said jumping off of the couch.

"Dude you wish, you totally missed the way his face went on clown nose red and everything!" He finished throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

Everyone else was just staring at us like we were speaking Chinese or some shit. "No way! I can't believe I missed that dick head getting the piss taken out of him by the princ. That sounds like such a freaking' boss situation! I hate you Emmett."

Em just grinned at me before holding his arms out for a hug. I jumped into his arms and he spent me around wildly. I giggled happily as he laughed that booming laugh.

When he set me down Rosalie asked, "What in the holy hell were you two just talking about?" I looked at her disbelievingly. "Queen E. we were speaking in plain English." She just snorted at me before shaking her head, "You two are defiantly related somehow."

"Just do what we usually down when Emmett starts speaking like _that_. Pretend like it never happened and move on with life." Edward said uninterested. Alice had gone silent the minute I had jumped from the couch for some reason and Jasper was inspecting his hair in mirror that was hanging up on the wall.

All of a sudden everyone's eyes snapped to me. And then it hit me but before anyone could react Emmett asked,

"Dude, where are your pants?"

**A/N: I'm just throwing this out there, if everyone who wants more ASAP reviews i will defiantly have this up tomorrow! But if you don't I can't do it because i told my mom i would puppy sit. So come on and REVIEW! Or i can't make any promises for a fast update, i have plans for tuesday, wednsday, thursday, and Friday too! so that would mean no for sure update til...gasp...Saturday! lol(:**

**Love, JetPlane!**


	6. You Just Got Ditched

**A/N: So guys i promised i would update quickly if you guys reviewed, and you did do i am. I have to tell you the chapter is just a filler, more humor less important details for the overall story. yesterday in my haste i completely forgot to translate all the French so here are the english translations, the french was absolutely terrible but this is what it was s'pose to mean in order (1) Please don't cry my love. let me take your pain away. (2) i love you so much. it kills me to see you in pain. i will never let you feel pain ever again. (3) everything will be good, i shall never give up our beautiful love. i love you, now just let it all go.**

**so yeah i am pretty bummed rite now because, my girl's grandma died earlier today and i have been trying to comfort her, and write and take care of my own gma, who was drunk for a better part of today. on top of all the crap i have been through today i am still sick and it was 106 degrees in texas today, or at least where i live, and i didn't get my internship at the DA's office because i have a frikkin' southern accent. FML! Meanwhile, thank all yall who reviewed and stuff and please enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight Edward would have been gay and Alice would have taken his place, nuff said.**

** Not Really Living-You Just Got Ditched**

**Same Day-Forks, Washington**

You know that feeling you get when you just know you've made an ass of yourself. That unique intuition you have when you just know you have embarrassed yourself. You do? Then you know exactly how I feel right now. I wasn't feeling boss right now, the feeling of my stomach churning wildly and the frantic beating in my chest was beyond boss. This was so fucking bad!

As every last one of the Cullen children stared at me with open mouths and wide eyes I just wanted to die. Just for a couple of minutes. I wish I could tell you I hadn't forgotten that I went the whole day without my pants on. I really wish Alice hadn't convinced me that I didn't need pants on when it was only her and Esme around the house. But more than anything right now I wish I could tell you I had on a pair of sexy lace boy shorts or some shit. But I couldn't tell you any of that, and on my boy shorts was an animation of Perry the Platypus.

Emmett was the first to get over the shock of seeing me practically naked.

"Perry the Platypus?" he asked rhetorically before he exploded in laughter. While Emmett was literally rolling on the floor laughing Esme came down the stairs with of my pajama pants in her hands.

"I thought you might like these dear." She told me clearly trying to keep herself for laughing.

Now, I know you're wondering, _'How the hell did you not realized you still didn't have any pant's on?'_

To answer your question, I got excited. No, not the _'Pamela Anderson on Bay Watch' _kind of excitement. The, '_I'm a five year old on Christmas Eve who can't fall asleep'_ excitement. Who doesn't get excited when the teacher you hate gets in trouble by the principle?

'_Normal people'_

I am normal!

'_Normal people don't forget they don't have pants on'_

Who the fuck asked you?

'_Well you were asking your inner self. And I am just the voice of reason within your brain'_

I swear before m&ms if you don't stop making sense, I will murder your family.

'_Well, Isabella in doing that you would be murdering your family too'_

Grrr!

Edward was the next Cullen to lose in the battle of fighting laughter. He fell off of the couch clutching his stomach.

More blood rushed to my face as I fumbled with the pajama pants. I am already uncoordinated, add the fact that I was drowning in embarrassment and you get a total disaster.

Jazz and Rose burst into girlish giggles when I got tangled up in the bottoms and started jumping around trying to restore my '_balance_'. Let's just say trying to put them on with one hand wasn't my best idea today.

As I started to fall Esme finally gave in to her urges to laugh.

'_Fuck my life._'

Before I could touch the carpet of the Cullen house hold a pair of cold arms wrapped around my torso. '_Oh gee,'_ I thought, '_someone decided to spare me further embarrassment. Thanks!'_

Once I was firmly on the ground and detangled from my pajama pants I turned to my savior grumbling about stupid pjs. I had expected to meet an amused smirk or someone out right laughing in my face, so I was a little surprised when I was met by a serious expression on Alice's face. "Why aren't you laughing Pixie?" I asked her softly.

I mean I was extremely embarrassed but I could totally understand why everyone else was laughing. I would laugh if it was anyone else in my situation. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather get laughed at then right here with a bunch of gorgeous people with chiming musical laughs.

"Are you okay?" She asked, totally ignoring my question. I look in her eyes for any clue as to what her deal was. They were black, like coal black. I couldn't help but gasp at her. Those eyes weren't what I expected, not even a little bit.

"Lighten up Ali. No one meant anything serious by laughing at Bellsey; it's all in good fun." Emmett said from somewhere behind me. From what I could tell everyone had moved away from me and Alice, giving us as much space as they could without being out of the living room.

Alice's eyes snapped from mine at the sound of Em's voice. "You upset my Bella, nobody upsets what is mine." Alice growled as she moved me to stand behind her gently.

'_Okay, so now I'm Alice's? Huh, I can live with that.'_ Edward's eyed me curiously. I am seriously starting to think he can read my thoughts. He grimaced and looked away from me. Seriously, what the hell?

"Come on Alice." I said, softly placing my hand on her shoulder. "I am not upset, just embarrassed. I'm fine Al, and if I weren't you aren't making it better by yelling at Emmett."

She turned to me slowly. When she looked into my eyes they were golden again. It was a dull gold and it lacked that usual spark of mischief. But I could see my angel again, not the crazy chick that had took over her body a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry Bella; I am the one who convinced you to hang around without your pants." She apologized then pouted and I knew this was definitely My Alice. "It's okay Ali-cat; I know you just wanted to stare at my ass all day. I hold no resentment towards you." I said jokingly.

Alice looked away from my face and she seemed dare I say…embarrassed. That would mean, gasp, she was staring at my ass sometime today! GREAT SUCCESS!

The rest of the Cullens, who had previously gone silent when Alice went all boss on Emmett, roared with laughter, this time at Alice. She just ignored them and smiled up at me.

"So Bells, are you planning on putting your pants on anytime soon?" The laughter around us got louder.

'_Alice 1, Isabella 0.'_

Oh be quiet.

!#$%^&*+

Alice had taken me home shortly after the whole pants incident, and left me in my room with plenty of pain medication and strict instructions on how to shower with my cast on. She had offered to stay and help me but I sent her home. I don't want to rush things between us and if we would have been in a hot steamy small bathroom together I wouldn't have been able to control myself.

The rest of my week passed quickly and the weekend came and went. My school days were spent with the Cullens and my afternoons were spent with Alice and Emmett. Whether we were hiking through the woods behind Charlie's house or we were hanging around their house, we were always together. One thing I feel I must say is the sexual tension between Alice and I thickened every moment we spent together. Sometimes when we were alone her or my room we would just stare at each other.

I could probably stare at Alice for the rest of eternity and never get bored. It was like I found something new there to study every time. Like the way her nose was shaped almost in an elf-ish way. Or the way her lip was at a constant pout and the way her eyes shined in the light. I would say in the sun but I never saw Alice or Emmett or any other Cullen when the sun was out. That wasn't often though because Forks was almost always covered by clouds.

Also Alice was extremely pale, like white as a ghost. And she had constant purple bags under her eyes as if she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks. All of her family did. When I asked her about it she mumbled out a bull shit answer before changing the subject to something like shopping.

People may not know, but I am way more observant then I seem. It didn't go unnoticed by me that the Cullens were a little strange.

Like sometimes Rosalie would say something strange, and not my kind of strange the normal kind of strange, and everyone else would look at me as if I was suddenly suppose to catch on to a sick joke.

Or there were the times when I would let my mind go off in weird conversations and Edward would watch me in fascination. As if he could hear what I was thinking, like he was hanging on every word I thought.

So yes I do know something particular was off about them. But it didn't bother me in the slightest. I have a fair share of off things about me too.

I also noticed little things about Alice, things she didn't tell me just frivolous things. Like her favorite color was dark purple but she wore black clothes most of the time because it offered great contrast to her skin. Or when she was embarrassed she leaned her head slightly down and to the left instead of blushing, and how she secretly loved being only 4'10 because it gave her individuality.

Alice was always cranky when she was away from me, and a tad bit protective and possessive. Her eyes always adopted a misty sad look when I questioned her about her past. My little angel's eyes would fill with tears and I would always change the subject before they could fall.

Nobody wants to see angels cry, and people would probably throw skittles at me if they found out I was the reason for her tears.

Today was Friday, August 27th and I was going to be spending the night at the Cullen's mansion with Emmett. Well at least that's what we told Charlie, I had to tell him I was so not interested in guys when he started questioning me about Emmett. His exact words were, "So Bells, you and Emmett Cullen huh?" Unfortunately I was eating a piece of meat from my steak I had ordered at the diner and started choking on it. I tried to tell him that Emmett was more of a big brother than a…shudder…love interest to me.

When that didn't work I told him Em had a girlfriend already who was ten times prettier than me. Charlie just went off on how beautiful I was and how I didn't realize that I could have any boy I wanted and how if I was really interested in Emmett I should go for him.

Finally I just blurted out, "Charlie I'm gay! Like seriously not interested in Emmett at all, anyways I spend more time with Alice anyway."

He stared at me for a long moment before cracking this creep-o smile. "Its Alice isn't it?"

"What the chizz are you talking about old man?"

He just grinned at me, "Sometimes you get this far away look in your eyes and a big goof smile on your face. You are thinkin' about Alice aren't you?"

After he said that I just stared at him with my mouth agape. He was a lot more attentive then I gave him credit for. Of course after a few seconds I started doing what I do best, talking.

"You know Charlie, I could sit here and discuss foreign trade with you for hours, but when the fat lady starts warming up for her song we have to start thinking about what really matters in life, like ending world hunger or saving babies from disease carrying mosquitoes in Africa. The whole world is spinning on an axis and working to keep balance to the Earth, but you want to point out how the heat makes little kids ice cream melt. Seriously Charles."

Charlie was not fazed. "Answer the question Isabella." I rolled my eyes at him, and refused to answer his question. Apparently that was all the answer he needed.

So when I asked if it was okay for me to stay the night with Emmett, he made me promise I would sleep in Emmett's room with the door locked. Of course I grumbled and mumbled but still agreed.

I am currently sitting on our porch with my overnight bag placed beside me and a deformed wire hanger in my hand. All it took was a week for my arm to start itching in this damned cast and I hated it.

'_God damned bleachers'_

I know right, I fucking hate steps.

'_I know I am you'_

Yeah so you keep telling me.

'_You know if you keep having these conversations in your head you will eventually be committed to an insane asylum'_

You know that if you shut up I won't hurt you.

'_So now you're suicidal'_

Did I ever tell you I didn't like you?

'_Yeah once or twice, I just chalk it up to low self-esteem'_

I will use physical force to shut you up.

'_Yeah, yeah like I haven't heard that one before'_

Do you enjoy annoying me?

'_Nooo. I would never Bella, you are me and I am you and together we are-'_

My inner voice was cut off by a loud car horn going off. I looked up from my lap where my arm was. A yellow Porsche 911 Turbo was parked on the side of the road. Alice's car, and the only reason I knew that that's what it was called was because Rosalie had filled me in on all the cars the Cullens owned.

Alice rolled down the passenger side window and yelled, "Come on slow poke! I'm gettin' old over here!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm, grabbed my bag and started over to her car.

"Hold on woman I'm comin'!"

Once I was comfortable in the car Alice zoomed off to the Cullen's. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a very long night.

!#$%^&*+

The ride had been silent, but it wasn't one of those weird silences that you get into when you have to do a project with that one person in the class that nobody likes, it was comfortable.

Emmett had exploded through the garage door as soon as Alice cut the engine. "Belley Bear! Long time no see."

I just shook my head at his silliness, "I just saw you not even two hours ago Meathead. Where's the beef on that?" He flashed me one of those award winning smiles, you know the one with the dimples? Yep that one.

"No beef today Bellsie, just some good old fashion bonding time with the ole ball and chain if you know what I mean." I said leading me into the house.

"Actually babe, could you explain what you mean to us who don't know EmmettBella talk." Rosie asked while coming down the stairs looking more like Miss America then a regular teenager. "Whoa beauty Queen," I started waving my hands in the air like I was stopped a speeding truck or some shit, "If we explained everything we said for you, what would be the point in even speaking the slang. You just have to get used to it, or pretend you don't hear us doing our thang yo." I ended by throwing my arms around myself and striking a pose.

"Word." Emmett said mocking my pose.

Of course we couldn't hold it to long before we fell into fits of giggles.

"Sometimes I wonder if you two share the same brain." Mon ange, Jasper had taught me that, said popping up beside me. I didn't jump I had gotten used to Alice's stealth ninja moves, they were so last week.

"Where'd you go Short Stuff?" she grinned at me. I was the only one who got away with calling her short.

'_Yeah bitches'_

Oh my Baby Jesus, inner me, you swear?

'_Psst yeah dog'_

Okay so I seriously need to stop watching rap videos, note to self.

'_Yeah I got you G.'_

What the hell is a G?

'_A gangster moron'_

Oh…

"I went to put your stuff away." Alice said effectively ended my conversation with…well me.

'_Yep it's official, you're a nut case'_

Shh!

"So what are we dipping into tonight?" I asked turning to Emmett. I asked him because he had been planning this weekend since Monday.

"Okay so first, you need to eat, because you're going to need your energy tonight. You wanna know why?" He asked me excitingly; "Because we are all going to play…" he paused for dramatic effect, "DING DONG DITCH!"

I stared at him blankly before asking, "What the hell is a ding dong ditch?"

Emmett gasped in horror, and Alice piped from beside my amusedly. "I told you she wouldn't know what it was Em."

Emmett just continued to gape at me disbelievingly.

"So are you gunna tell me what it is or do I have to guess?" I asked really curious.

"Are you chizzing me dude? Tell me you're yanking my Josh right now, please. How can you not know what ding dong ditch is?" I gave him a look, one that said '_cut to the chase'_.

"Okay so ding dong ditch is when you got up to a house and ring the door bell, but you have to run away before they answer the door! It's so funny to see the look on people faces when they realize they've been ditched!" he ended flopping back on a recliner.

"Sounds like fun," I stated dryly before turning to Alice, "what's Mamma Bear cooking tonight?"

"Dude? How are you not totally siked about this Bella?"

"Emmie! Please, it totally sounds good like _'fat kid in a cake factory'_ good but I don't really like thinking of doing any physical activities like I don't know, running, on an empty stomach. After I feed my belly I will definitely be all _'I just saw Superman'_ with you alright?"

He just nodded his head and pouted like someone had told him Santa Clause was dead. I walked up to him and patted his head before going to the couch and plopping down on it lazily while closing my eyes. "Allliiicee." I whined out when she didn't take a seat next to me. "Where art thou hath you have gone?"

When I opened my eyes all the Cullens were standing around me, even Carlisle which was weird because he was usually at work when I was over. Then I remembered a show I had seen on MTV one time, True Life, a girl was on drugs and her mom had gathered a bunch of her friends and family at her house to intervene.

"Hey is this an intervention or something because I swear all my drugs are prescribed."

Jasper giggled at me and I relaxed. "No Bella we aren't intervening on you. We just wanted to ask you a question." He said looking to Edward for approval.

"Yeah um, Bells you 'member how I told you that you are my best friend?" Emmett asked me shyly, I nodded my head dumbly. Bella confused.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a trip to Canada with us in two weeks. You would have to take time away from school and all but I think it would be cool." He said looking down at his lap.

I don't know what to say. I mean, I just got invited to go on a vacation with seven of the most beautiful people in the world. But that's not what I was focused on.

"How long would we be gone?" I asked Carlisle, even though Emmett had invited me I know Carlisle knew more about…well everything than Em. No offence to him of course. I heard Edward snicker before Carlisle answered me, "For two and a half weeks."

'_Two and a half weeks in Canada with Alice, uh yes!'_

DUH!

I smiled brightly at everyone, "I would love too."

!#$%^&*+

I was standing outside of a house right now, it was about 7:00pm and I was fucking freezing. A strong gust of wind went by me and I shivered violently. Alice looked up at me with a frown. "Are you cold, because we could go home if you aren't having any fun."

"No Pixie I'm fine, I wasn't lying when I told Emmett I would be excited to do this."

Emmett was bouncing on his toes ready to ring the people's door bell. He and Jasper were going to go up to the door first, just to _'show me how to do it'_.

"Are you ready Jazzy pants?" he asked Jasper enthusiastically. Jasper nodded his head and they started toward the people's front door. "Okay Bella when I say run just take off as fast you can behind me alright." Alice whispered to me.

"You know Ali I don't know if this cast is any indication of it but I totally fail at running. I'm bound to trip and twist my ankle or something by the end of tonight." I whispered back franticly. She just smiled at me.

Jasper and Emmett were at the door now and my heart thundered in my chest and adrenaline coursed throughout my body.

Jasper rung the door bell and my body froze waiting for Alice's command to run but she didn't say anything.

"I think they might be sleep." Edward murmured softly. Emmett must have been thinking along the same lines as him because he then started pounding on their door loudly yelling, "Help! Help! Someone help!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Emmett proceeded to run along the side of the poor people's house beating and yelling loudly. Jasper stayed in front of the door ringing the door bell continuously. My attention was drawn from Emmett and Jazz's antics to the second story of the house. A light came on that made everybody immediately stop what they were doing.

I waited for Ali to say run anxiously. Jazz turned to us and whisper yelled, "Rose scream!"

I heard Rose take a deep breath and felt Alice's hands shoot up to cover my ears before she let out the loudest, Bloody Mary scream ever. Even with Alice's hand to muffle the sound, I may still be a little deaf in one ear.

"Run Bells!"

And I took off, too bad no one told me I was going in the wrong direction, in my defense Rosalie's scream discombobulated me. I took off right in plain sight of the front door of the house

"Hey!" I heard a gruff voice yell after me breathlessly. I made the mistake of looking behind me. I tripped, of course, and rolled on the ground a couple of times before my momentum stopped.

The guy who was chasing my nearly ran over me but stopped just in time.

He pulled me up by my jacket roughly, "What is your name? I'm reporting you to Chief Swan for disturbing the peace around here," he roughly shook me when I didn't respond, "What the hell is your name!"

"Well you see, do we all need a name to be readily identified by a community? Is there really a such thing as a name or is that just something the president brainwashed us with so he could have total control over our lives, my name is justice and I live for the peace. I cheered for France in the French and Indian War and I would like you to please remove your hands from my jacket, it's older than you are." I rambled. I really thought I was screwed but I was going to talk my way out of this damn it.

I knew it was working when he let my shirt go and backed a few feet away from me.

"What are you, some kind of hippie? Are you high?" I rolled my eyes at him, as I was rolling my eyes I caught sight of Alice sneaking up behind him. She held her finger to her lips letting me know not to inform the man of her presences.

"I prefer the term Peace Activist. Of course you wouldn't know you what an activists was, you have probably never stood up for anything except _segregation _in your whole life. And no I'm not high just a little empathetic."

He looked at me with confused eyes. Then Alice pushed him hard enough that he fell face first into the dirt and I took off behind Alice laughing.

Once we were in the cover of the trees again I turned and yelled back to him, "Because you just got ditched!"

Booming laughter sounded around me as I jogged behind Alice. Suddenly I was lifted off of the ground by Emmett.

"That was amazing Bells!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. "It felt good Em. Very boss"

As Em carried me home I grew tired, I guess my adrenaline rush was over.

"How was it kids?" Esme asked as we all walked through the door.

Alice looked at me before smiling widely. "It was interesting. I think we all could use a little rest right now though. I'm going to take Isabella up to my room."

"Hey! I thought she was sleeping in my room." Emmett whined loudly.

"No offense boss, but I would rather not sleep on the same bed you and Princess Diary get sticky on." I said with a sour look on my face. Everyone laughed at me as I bounded up the stairs, _carefully_, towards Alice's room. I quickly changed into a tank top and a pair of '_softee_' shorts and slipped into her bed.

About 5 minutes later Alice came into her room wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and some purple pajama pants.

"Don't you look adorable." I told her.

She didn't respond to me, she just slipped into bed behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I was so worried about you when you ran in the wrong direction, and when that jackass grabbed you I almost lost it. I don't ever want anyone else touching you. I hate for you to be in pain. Je vous aime, plus que la vie."(1) She said softly in my ear.

I didn't respond to her, I just listened to her whisper sweet little nothings in French in my ear as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? How about you go and REVIEW and make me and Emma feel better!(:**

**_(1) I love you, more than life._**

**Love, JetPlane!**


	7. Loveless Soul

**A/N: So me and Emma slept all day yesterday. Her because she just about cried herself to death and me because I was mentally exhausted and still getting over my stomach bug. But I was up before the sun this morning and I just churned out this chapter because I had nothing better to do at 6am. This chapter I pure AliceBella fluff! Think of it like the calm before the storm because the next chapter will be drama filled and a lot of you guys' questions will be answered.**

**Meanwhile I am up to 100+ reviews yay! Yo tengo una fiesta en mi cabeza ahora! Grascias todos, amo todos de ustedes! siguiente objetivo es 150! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alice I would wrap her up and give her to EmJ. But I don't so I'm sad):**

**Not Really Living-Loveless Soul**

**August 28, 2007-Forks, Washington**

'_**Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end.' –Unknown Author**_

I woke up expecting to find Alice by my side. Unfortunately she wasn't on the bed; she wasn't even in the room. I sat up trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around her room kind of out of it. You know how you feel when you first wake up? Kind of dizzy almost, well that's how I was still feeling.

My eyes caught sight of a rose on Ali's night stand. I leaned over and picked it up, under it was a folded piece of paper with my name written in an elegant script on it.

I put the rose up to my nose and moaned. It didn't smell like any rose I had ever smelt. I remember the very first time I saw Renee, or remember seeing Renee whichever, she gave me a bouquet of roses. They smelled divine.

But this rose in my hand smelled like, like lavender and candy.

'_Like Alice'_

Thanks captain obvious.

'_It's too early to argue Isabella'_

I smiled and took a deep whiff of the rose's scent almost forgetting the note in my hand, almost.

_Good morning sleepy head,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say in bed till you woke up, but I had to go take care of something and I couldn't bare to wake you up. You look quite adorable when you sleep. I should be home before you wake up and down in the kitchen attempting to make you breakfast. _

_I want you to take a shower and get dressed for the day but take your time. Today is just about you and me 'kay. _

_Xoxo,_

_Your PixieStick _

_p.s. Are you aware that you talk in your sleep? _

The color drained from my face after reading the last part of the note. Oh I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing, Sweet Infant Jesus please!

I set the rose and letter back on Alice's night stand before I throw the covers off of my body and got out of bed. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned loudly into the empty room. Alice had a personal bathroom so I just stripped of my clothes in her room. I grabbed my toothbrush from out of my overnight bag, because who wants morning breathe, and went to take my shower.

I ended up having to use Alice's shampoo, which smelled like wild flowers so it made it seem sort of like I was surrounded by her. After I toweled off my hair and put it in a messy pony tail I wrapped a towel around my nude body and stepped in the now cold room and searched through my bag for some underwear.

Once I was dress in my usual skinny jeans and tee-shirt I started towards the Cullen kitchen fore going shoes.

"Bonjour mon chéri!" Alice called from her position at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Ali-cat." I said unable to comprehend how she could be so _'Happy Gilmore'_ in the morning. "You do realize I have no idea what you're saying when you go off in French right?" I questioned her as I walked past her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Of course, but it seems to soothe you when you are stressed or anything other than happy. Besides, French is the language of love right?" She said as she walked behind me.

I took a seat at the island and eyed her curiously. "Ah, so you're in love with me."

She looked at me with that all too familiar swirl in her eyes before she smiled flirtatiously at me. "Why I have no idea what you are talking about Bellsie."

I just shook my head at her before flashing a grin and looking down at my hands. We would often get into conversations like this, but neither of us would really admit our feelings for each other. It was really ridiculous; Emmett had told me so plenty of times.

Speaking of Emmett, "Where's everybody else Pix?" I asked her. Her back was turned to me when I looked up from my hands and I took the time to stare at her back side. I am no longer ashamed to admit I stare at Alice's ass, like a lot. Em calls me an ass man. I am still trying to explain the whole biology thing to him; you know the differences between a boy and a girl. He doesn't quite grasp it yet.

"Well…Rose and Emmett went out shopping, much to Em's displeasure, Esme went to Seattle for this art convention thing and you know Carlisle went to work. I'm not sure where Edward and Jasper went, but who cares." She turned around suddenly. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up." I responded popping the p. "So it's just me and you today, what are we going to dip into?"

She turned back to whatever she was doing before responding, "Well, first you're going to eat and then we are going to go for a walk."

I furrowed my eye brows at her back. She sounded almost nervous about something.

"That sounds like a plan mon ange." I told her as she turned around with a steaming plate of food in her hand and a big, cheek splitting grin on her face.

"Perfect, now eat."

'_Humm, demanding. I like it.'_

A mi tambien.

!#$%^&*+

Alice and I were walking along a river behind the Cullen house in total silence. She had grabbed hold of my hand as soon as I got done eating breakfast and hadn't let go since. I was doing the happy dance on the inside if you want to know.

Every now and then Alice would face me and start to say something but she would cut herself off before words could come out and turn her face away from me. It was frustrating to say the least but I didn't say anything. Even someone as dense as me knows when someone has something important they need to say.

Suddenly Alice pulled me to a stop and turned to face me fully. I mimicked her move guessing she was finally going to tell me what was on her mind. But she just stared at me. Not in my eyes, no she just scanned my face like she was trying to etch it into her memory. Finally her eyes landed on mine and I could almost see straight to her soul. I could read the love and devotion in her eyes and it almost made me choke at how strong it was.

"You have no idea what you do to me Isabella Swan." She whispered softly to me bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. "From the very first time I saw you across the lunch room I knew then I had to get to know you. You had this big wide eyed expression and your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes in the world, they tell your soul's story perfectly." She brushed some hair out of my face with her other hand and then ran it down my cheek, down my neck, and over my collar bone softly before continuing.

"When we ran into each other in the hallway that was the first time I had laughed so freely in a very long time. It was like, I don't know like being the dark for years and finally seeing the sun come up."

"I knew then that I was in love with you. I knew then that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It may be fast for you but I will wait for you for the rest of my life if I have to." She looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes and my heart clench painfully in my chest.

"Why?" I asked not understanding. "How can someone as perfect as you even want me as a friend. You are beautiful, smart, normal and everything else that good in the world. Me, I'm just simple Bella Swan, the girl who can't remember her life, the girl who talks in codes and riddles only one other person in the world can understand, and-and…" I trailed off as tears ran done my cheeks silently.

Alice shook her head from side to side. "You don't understand it. That's why I love you so much Bella. You don't ever try to be anything you are not. Every time you go off on a tangent about something that makes absolutely no sense I fall the much more for you. I don't care if you can't remember your past. All I care about is you Isabella! All I want is you, flaws and all."

More tears cascaded down my cheeks and Alice was there to wipe every last one of them away.

"You're so beautiful Al. But me I'm just not." I said sniffling pathetically before looking away from her intense eyes. Alice gripped my chin and guided my face back to look at hers. "You are most gorgeous creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on Bells, more so then Rose or Esme and especially me. I don't know how you have ever looked into a mirror and not notice."

"Every time I see you, you manage to take my breath away. But I can't breathe when I'm away from you. My heart clenches when you walk into a room I am in and it aches when you walk out of a room I am in. You make my whole body warm up when you hug me and I find myself going to extreme measures to spend as much time as possible with you. You are truly beautiful."

A sob escaped my mouth at her words. Why was I crying, I don't know I am extremely happy but then there this voice inside my head. It's telling me I'm not enough for Alice, she can have more. She can have better.

"How can you even compare me to you?" She gave me a look; I can't even describe this look, before she kissed me. And my brain stopped working and bright lights went off behind my eyelids that I didn't even realize I had closed. I slowly started to add pressure to her lips.

Alice's surprisingly cold tongue glided across my bottom lip. I gasp into the kiss and she slid her tongue into my mouth exploring around heatedly. I could feel my body start to heat up as she pressed her hard cold body against mine. Her hands had left my face to explore the rest of my body. I pulled away from the kiss gasping from lack of oxygen and just the heat that was coursing through my veins despite Alice's cold body temperature and the cool air around us.

Alice didn't take my ending our kiss as rejection thankfully and kissed her way down my cheek to my neck. I turned my head to give her better access to it and moaned in pleasure when she reached my pulse point with her wet, almost sloppy kisses. She nipped and licked and sucked until I was sure there was a mark there. I was still gasping for air and moaning in pleasure encouraging her to keep going.

"Mine." She growled out as she licked the stop she had just marked. Suddenly she pushed me up against a tree and I wrapped my legs around her waist. She rested her hand on my ass to help support my weight and looked into my eyes.

Her eyes were stone block again but this time I could see what emotion was playing across her eyes, lust. Pure untainted lust and I moaned at just the sight of it. I involuntarily rolled my hips against her and groaned at the friction that I cause. I could hear Alice's breathing pick up as she rocked with me. Wetness pooled to my southern regions as Alice captured my lips into another mind blowing kiss.

I rolled my hips into hers again and she growled out, "Mine. Bella. Mine." Then she let one of my legs drop and started to undo the button on my jeans.

Then my god damn mind finally had to catch up to what was about happen.

'_Um, Bella you do realize you are outside against a tree don't you'_

So what's your point I'm kind of busy.

'_Well I know you might not like this but you should stop'_

Ha ha ha, I'm sorry that was so funny.

'_No really, you are a virgin, I think, and you shouldn't have your first time against a tree or even this early in the relationship'_

I really hate it when you make sense.

"Um, Ali." I mumbled against Alice's lips. She didn't respond so I tried again, "Alice I think we shou-fuck mmm." I really was going to try and stop her really. But before I could her hand slipped down the front of my jeans and rubbed against my clit. Even more wetness rushed to my underwear and I forgot my name for a second.

'_Focus Isabella'_

Okay damn.

"Ali. We-we need to stop." I managed to get out just before she added more pressure to my clit and I couldn't talk any more. I moaned loudly and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. My hands, which had previously been wrapped around Alice's neck, moved to her hair and I pulled it franticly. If I didn't stop her now I wouldn't be able to later. "Alice." I couldn't help but moan as she kissed down my neck again leaving a trail of cold fire. "Alice." I said again this time in a stronger voice.

She growled in response. I pulled her hair again this time rougher so she could get that I wanted to stop. "Alice stop." I said firmly

Finally she pulled away from me with confused eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked her voice husky and thick with lust. I shuddered against her and took a shaky breath. "I just, this is my first time doing anything like this, and I think now is not the time or place to do this." I stuttered trying to clear my mind of what had just happened.

Alice instantly pulled her hand out of my jeans and buttoned them up again. "I'm so sorry Bella; I just got a little carried away. You are quite intoxicating." I smiled at her compliment then detangled my fingers from her hair.

"I love you Alice, even if I think you could do so much better than me, I really do." She looked at me; her eyes were softer with gold flecks in them.

"God damn Bella! You are better! You are the best for me. You are so god damn beautiful! Don't you see what you mean to me? You are all I could ever ask for and then some. You are Isabella Marie Swan, and that right there makes you perfect."

The look in her eyes was so…real. Every swirl of black every speck of gold told me so. This, this angel loves me. The conviction in her voice the desperation, that couldn't be faked.

I smiled brightly up at her and started doing what I do best, talking.

"And then she promised a loveless soul to never let her see another moon without her by her side. To never let the loveless see another sunrise alone. She promised to fill her every waking moment with laughter, even in the saddest of times. She promised to make her wildest dreams a reality and her reality a wild dream. And as she sealed her promise with a kiss she silently promised the loveless soul would be loveless no longer."

Alice beamed up and me and I know I had finally said something right. She pulled my into a light chase kiss and whispered,

"I love you too, Mon toujours."

**A/N: So how was the fluffy-ness? Over kill? Not over killed enough? Let me know. REVIEW. I know this is not as long as the other chapters but, eh.**

**Love, JetPlane!**


	8. Mike Fucking Newton

**A/N: So this chapter is shorter, again, i am sorry. but this is very important to the story, to answer some of you guy's questions Bella will never remeber her past, but she will learn about it(:**

**I'm on a farm right now with horses and cows and chickens and i am so miserable. Thank god they have the internet(: Emma say's BONJOUR READERS(: **

**thank you guys for the lovely reviews, i am 8 reviews away from the goal! they are really my crack! so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, i fail at life.**

**Not Really Living-Mike Fucking Newton**

**September 1, 2007-Forks, Washington**

**'Love is the ultimate expression of the will to live.'-Thomas Wolfe**

Something had gone jank in my body. Like I think I might have had some kind of chizzed up flu or some shit.

Let me explain. Saturday as we know I finally got together with my angel, also known as Alice Cullen. Sunday I spent all day with my buddies just joshin' around, and occasionally getting caught up in a make out session with Ali-cat.

Monday my temperature shot up. Tuesday my whole body started hurting and Wednesday my whole body hurt so bad couldn't even get out of my bed, let alone go to school.

Today, Thursday, I am feeling like a thousand times better. Sure I felt a little weird but hey! I missed Alice so bad it was hurting me, pathetic I know it has only been a day but I love that little Pixie.

I am currently in my shower, I have the heat on full blast but surprisingly it wasn't scolding my skin. It was pleasant. I took my time washing away all the sweat that had built up on my skin with my good arm and I washed my hair, which seemed a little longer than normal, with Charlie's shampoo. I ran out like last week I'm just too lazy to go buy more.

Once I was all squeaky clean I stepped out of the shower and on to the hard cold floors of the bathroom and open the little window to let some of the steam out. I wrapped a worn out towel around myself and turned to face the sink to brush my teeth. I wiped some of the fog away from the mirror to stare at myself. I have been doing that a lot lately. Just looking at myself trying to see what Alice sees in me.

I gasp at my reflection, because staring at me wasn't the dull brown eyes I was used to seeing. No I was looking at the most unique pair of eyes I have ever seen. One eye was bright green with red and gold specks in it, the other eye was bright gold with green and red specks in it. I stopped breathing, how the hell did this happen to me?

'_You should know'_

Well I don't.

'_Yes, yes you do'_

I growled at myself, the god damn voice was no help at all. I stared at my new eyes for what seemed like forever but was really just seconds. I was snapped out of my trance by Charlie yelling out a loud 'BYE BELLA' up the stairs.

I tore my eyes away from my reflection and started roughly brush my teeth. There was no sense in crying over spilt milk. If I couldn't figure out how my eyes had changed overnight I was going to cry about. This was weird, no doubt about it. But I could live.

'_Just put on those dark sunglasses Emmett gave you and pretend like it's normal'_

Shut the hell up or I will hurt you.

'_Suicide'_

Grrr!

'_Shutting up'_

I looked back up at the mirror avoiding my eyes and looking at the rest of my face. Of one thing was absolutely sure, I had changed. Drastically. My once pale skin was now tanned, like not that unnatural tan most girls had now a days, no it was like I was born with this complexion. My hair was still the rich brunette color but I now had streaks of blonde and red mixed in it and my jaw line was sharper more defined, my skin was blemish free and I was all around…hot. I smiled cockily at myself.

'_Damn Bella, you look good'_

Why thank you me.

I suddenly wanted to see if anything else about me had changed. I timidly dropped the towel from around me, and another gasp escaped my lips. My arms looked like I had been lifting weights with Emmett and my shoulders were broader but not too much so. I trailed my eyes down the rest of my body, stopping at my stomach.

'_Gee whizz'_

My once flat tummy had rippled into what I would call an_ 'OH MY GOD LOOK AT THOSE'_ pack. But if you're normal you would say I now had an 8-pack. My eyes stayed on my boss abs for another heart beat before I moved on.

My legs were stronger looking, like I was an Olympic runner or some shit and I realized I had to have grown…a lot. Like possibly 6 whole inches. As I took in my new look I couldn't help but freak out a little. I mean if you suddenly became a practically different person over night you'd be handling this situation a whole lot different.

I shook my head and turned away from my reflection. No, I can handle this. I lost my memories of 17 years of life, suddenly becoming hot was no big deal.

'_And I think this is pretty boss Bells, I mean Alice is going to have a heart attack when she sees the new us'_

You are so right voice!

'_Great success'_

I left the bathroom to get dressed for school. Today was going to be different, I just know it.

When I got to my room I realized my arm wasn't inching like it usually did when I first got out of the shower. In fact something told me my arm was just fine. I looked down at my arm.

'_Just take the cast off then'_

But it's broken.

'_Dude, does it feel broken'_

Well…no?

'_Then take it off'_

I gripped the edge of the cast and just pulled it off. Don't ask me how I did it, I just did. And my forearm looked fine. Like there were no marks on it and it wasn't swollen or even thin and frail from disuse. Nope I look just like my other arm all muscular looking and such. I breathed heavily through my nose trying to ward off the hyperventilation.

What the hell is happening to me? My heart sped up and a cold sweat started to build up on my skin. And just when I felt like I was about to pass out my phone rang. Thankful for the distraction I scrambled to my nightstand and looked at the screen. _'Angel'_ flashed on the screen and I couldn't help the stupid grin that overcame my features.

"Hello gorgeous." I husked, I guess even my voice changed. "Hiya Bella, you sound…different. Are you feeling better?"

I coughed awkwardly, she just had to notice. "Yeah I feel much better actually. I missed you though." She sighed at me before saying, "I missed you too baby. But um, I can't come get you this morning. Do you think you'll be okay riding your bike?"

I looked down at my arm, the reason she has been taking me to school, and let out a shake-y sigh. "Yeah I'll be okay. I got to get dressed though, so I will see you later Angel."

"Bye my Bella."

I put my phone down and closed my eyes.

'_Get it together Bella'_

Great advice.

'_Don't be a smartass'_

Just stop being rude and give me some advice.

'_Get dressed and go see Alice'_

That sounds like a good plan.

'_Of course it is'_

Jerk.

'_Takes one to no one'_

I hate you.

'_Love you too'_

I walked to my closet ignoring my inner ramblings. After I tried on 5 pair of pants I realized I had absolutely nothing to wear. Well that would fit anyway.

I let out a growl of frustration and ran my hand through my hair. Stupid growth spurts, preventing me from wearing any of my jeans. Then it hit me. Charlie! He had jeans that would be long enough for me to go out in public in. I ran out of my room to Charlie's and raided his closet. I found a dark pair of jeans and pulled then up my legs. They were long enough, but hung off of my hips. They didn't fall of my ass though they just showed my black underwear. I looked down at myself and shrugged. Hey it's the best I got right now; I guess I could let Alice take me shopping. I groaned out loud at the thought as I walked back to my room. I slipped on a tight black beater, my tennis shoes and walked down stairs. This was the best I could do in these circumstances.

When I got to the kitchen I grabbed my back pack, leather jacket and keys and left.

I looked different and I felt different but I was still Bella.

And that calmed me down as I drove off to Forks High, and to Alice.

!#$%^&*+

When I got to school I just sat on my bike with my helmet on. I was not ready to face the stares of my friends just yet, or their questions. Because I couldn't answer them.

I scanned the parking lot looking for Emmett's Jeep. I spotted it parked a few spots away from me. All the Cullen's were standing around it, all looking in different directions like they were searching for something. Jasper spotted me before anyone else did and exclaimed, "Hey look! There she is!"

I rolled my eyes at his gayness as he jumped up and down while pointing in my direction. Everyone else's heads turned to me almost like they were expecting to see a three headed dog or some shit.

I waved at them and they started coming towards me. When they were in front of me I said, "How's it hanging guys?" I didn't get any responses.

'_Rude'_

Shut up.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I took my helmet off. I shook my hair out a little then put my helmet on the back of my Harley before I faced the still silent group.

Alice gasped, Edwards's eyes bulged, Jasper grinned, Rosalie looked away and Emmett just raised his eye brow at me. This is going way better than I thought it would.

"Isabella?" Alice asked as she moved closer to me, her eyes were glazed and she had the _'I want to take you right here right now'_ look on her face. I smile cockily at her. "How do I look?"

Emmett laughed at me, "Dude you look like Bella. Come on we are going to be late." He grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her away from me and Edward walked away from me with Jasper, who by the way was still grinning like an idiot.

I turned my attention back to Alice. "Come on Ali-cat, let me walk you to your class."

She smile at me and held out her hand. I throw my leg over the bike and stood up to my full height, which meant I was towering over her smile frame. "Wow, you are really short."

That seemed to knock her out of her daze. "No, you are just extremely tall!" She growled to me and then dropped my hand and started walking away from me. "Aw, I'm just joshin' around with you Pixie." I whined when I caught up to her. She just shook her head at me, but I could see a hint of a smile on her lips. "I don't like you _'joshing'_ around about my height Isabella."

I frowned down at her, I know she's just messing with me but you have to wonder if there is a little truth behind it. "I'm sorry Al," I said pulling her to a stop, "would a kiss make you feel better?"

She faced me with a pout, "It may help a little." I smiled at her and put my hands on her hips. "A little?" I whispered as I leaned down to her. She reached up on to me and put her hand on the back of my head and pulled me down to her level. "Maybe a lot." Alice murmured when my lips were inches away from mine. And then my brain stopped working and the whole world disappeared. I tightened my hold on her hips and she moaned against my lips.

'_You are in the middle of the hallway'_

Okay.

'_People are staring'_

I don't see your point.

'_People are staring at you'_

Let them.

'_People are staring at your Alice'_

I stopped kissing Alice at that thought. The voice in my head had never been violent, but it was not happy about people staring at what's mine. Hell I wasn't happy about people staring at Alice.

Someone chose this moment to whistle at us and yell, "Woo! Alice you looking good!"

A growl rumbled in my chest, just a low growl. Almost like a warning.

"Come Alice, give her some tongue." The same jackass hooted before a bunch of people around us started laughing. My once quiet growl sounded throughout the hall, who the hell did this kid think he is?

I turned away from Alice and moved her so that she was standing behind me. I scanned the crowd of people looking for the ass who had the gall to say anything to my Alice.

"Oh no don't stop baby! Keep going-wait Bella?" My eyes landed on Mike fucking Newton.

I breathe heavily through my nose, my whole body was shaking and I felt like my whole body was seconds away from exploding. "Bella, you and Cullen? Damn, what a lucky bastard. Tell me something is she a dog in the sheets?" he asked me grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up!" I growled out to him. Everyone around us froze immediately. Alice grabbed my hand almost like she was trying to restrain me. I ripped it from her and walked up to Mike.

"Say one more thing about her," I growled heatedly, "Even if it's just hello, and I will rip your fucking head off!" I watched as his grin faded from his face and his eyes bulged when he met my eyes with his but he didn't back down. "And what if your little freaky girlfriend wanted me, huh? What if she wanted a real man?"

I started to shake even harder and my body was burning like I was on fire. "Bella." Alice said from behind me.

'_Alice is ours. Take this dick head out. Kill him. She's ours, nobody else can have her. Show him.'_

My chest rumbled wildly. "No Mike that will never happen. She is mine. You got that. No one can have her. You little piece of sh-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because I was all of a sudden getting dragged away.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, "Calm down Izzy. We are going to take a little walk." I looked away from Mike's terrified expression at the sound of Emmett's voice. I then realized that all of the Cullen's were walking around me in almost a protective circle. We walked out of the school and out towards the parking lot. "Where's Alice?" I grumbled when I realized she wasn't around me. "She went to sign us out of school." Jasper piped from somewhere behind me. I got anxious all of a sudden. Then Jasper, like he could feel my distress said, "Calm down Bella, she's coming back. Look here she comes." I looked up to see Alice jogging over to us.

"Emmet can you put me down now please, I am fine." I stared moving around in his arms to try and get to Alice faster. I don't know why I suddenly had to be next to her or around her but I did.

Em placed me on the ground and I started walking toward Alice. When she realized I was going to her she flashed me a grin turned on her heels and started running towards the woods surrounding the school. "Catch me if you can Bella." She whispered, but strangely enough I heard it crystal clear.

I didn't think too much about it, I just started chasing after her. Once we hit the cover of the trees Alice picked up speed. Like she was probably going faster than any normal human being should be going, and I was keeping up!

'_What the hell'_

I could ask you the same thing, what was that back there voice?

'_What, that wasn't me'_

Then who was it?

'_The wolf'_

The say what now?

'_You are a wolf'_

What how do you know?

'_Because you know, you just don't…know'_

That makes perfect sense.

"Bella?" my head snapped to Alice who was looking at me with an amused expression. "What?" I asked dumbly, I didn't even realize we had stopped. "Were did you go?"

'_Ask Alice about it'_

I ignored her question and blurted "What am I?" she looked at me startled. I stepped closer to her.

"What am I Alice." I whispered

She stared into my eyes for a long moment then she sighed.

"You are the most powerful Child of the Sun in existence."

I stared at her blankly so she continued. "You are half human and half Wolf."

"Bella you are the very first Werewolf to ever exist."

'_Told you so'_

**A/N: Don't hurt me! I hate to leave you guys hangin' but it had to be done(: I fthis chapter was bad i want you all to blame one person, Emma Jadyn. mon ange(: she talked the whole time i was writing! I have one of the biggest headaches in the world right now! REVIEW to make me feel better(:**

**Love, JetPlane!**


	9. Normal Is Boring

**A/N: Okay folks! I went back and re-read the last chapter again and i wasnt happy with it. i know they say that you are your greast critic but really that was a piece of crap. This chapter i way better to me! AND i had a blast writing it! **

**Let me tell you a little bit about why my head has been throbbing nonstop for two days. I'm at Emma's families family reunion/funeral for her grandma. Emma's mom was born and raised in the UK and her grandpa is from Australia, her grandma(the one that just died) was from right here in good ole Texas. When Emma's mom, Mamma B. as i call her, was 24 they moved to Qubec were she met Emma's dad. after they got married they moved to Spain were Emma's dad and her older brother was born and they lived there until he was 16, then when Mamma B. got pregnant with Em they moved back to Texas for a short while before they left for France til Emma was 13, like you all know. Now imagine all those accents and lanuages on a farm out in the middle of nowhere, in 100 degree weather, all bickering with each other about SOMETHING! I am going to go crazy before Sunday comes and i i can get out of this craziness. I love this family all the aunts and uncles and cousins and such is really nice. But gee whizz!**

**Meanwhile i reach over 150 reviews! Next goal? 200! come on guys!**

**Enough of my whining get to reading! Enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: Bella, as a wolf? humm hot! But i don't own her or Alice! Or any body else from Twilight, this makes me sad.):**

**Not Really Living-Normal Is Boring**

**September 1, 2007-Forks, Washington**

**'Normality is death.'- Theodor Adorno**

I stared at Alice, just looked at her for a long time maybe 10 minutes. She never looked away though. Nope she just stared right back at me like I was the crazy one here. Like I was the one trying to convince people they are a werewolf.

A god damn werewolf. Oh My Sweet Baby Jesus.

Then I just started laughing. One of those _'I totally have voices in my head'_ laughs. And then I laughed even harder because I do have voices in my head. This, this I extremely boss.

Alice eyed me, like I was straight off the crazy train. But at this moment I didn't care. I just didn't fucking give a fat rat if my girlfriend thought I was a psycho. Because at this moment I'm feeling a little psychotic.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me timidly taking a step towards me, and something inside me snapped.

"Oh yeah Alice! I am perfectly fine." I boom throwing my hands out in front of me. "I wake up this morning and everything about me has changed! Then I get to school and some little jackass thinks he can even think about what's mine, then my girlfriend takes off into the woods going fast as frikkin' lightening! And then when I ask what I am, she tells me I'm a wolf! A freakin' howling at the moon, scared of silver bullets, man-eating wolf!"

My body was trembling again and I felt that burning on my skin again. What was happening? I have the faintest idea. Alls I know is Alice moved away from my trembling frame and that chizzed me off even more.

"Where are you going?" I asked through clenched teeth. It felt like I was holding myself together, like I was literally trying to keep myself from bursting out of my skin.

I turned around as I heard someone coming towards us. My trembling increased at the possible threat. I felt my breathing pick up and the heat in my body increased. I closed my eyes from what may have been 2 seconds and when I opened them the part of the forest Alice and I stopped in is filled with the rest of the Cullen's.

I get this feeling, right in my stomach. It tingles for moment before it rips through the rest of my body.

The pain, oh my Sweet infant Jesus the pain I feel is terrible. It felt like all the bones in my body suddenly broke and cracked, but I didn't die.

Oh no, I landed on my feet…and hands and howled. Yes I did say howl. The sound broke though the forest and stirred the wild life. It shook the ground underneath me and made all the Cullen children jump in surprise. Well except for Emmett who barely blinked at me.

When the pain stopped is when I realized something wasn't quite right.

I turned my head to face the only person who really mattered. I tried to say her name but it came out as more of a breathy bark.

What the hell is going on?

Edward stepped towards me timidly. "Um Bella, you are in your wolf form right now. You can't talk right now. But if you want to let us know anything just think it."

I huffed loudly at him, which if I was able of speech would have come out as _'Holy Chizz on a hotplate!'_

'_**You can read minds! I freaking knew it dude! What am I thinking right now?'**_ I thought to him, momentarily forgetting that I was all wolf girl. He laughed at my enthusiasm, or my thoughts I don't know, "You are imagining Alice in a bikini."

Emmett, as always, burst out laughing and that seemed to defuse the situation. You know considering I was a fucking wolf right now.

Alice took a step towards me and I smiled at her. This was probably a dumb idea because that caused my tongue to roll out of my mouth and I could feel some drool roll down my chin.

'_**Edward please tell me I don't have drool on my face.**_'

He just nodded at me and if I was a human right now I would be blushing wildly.

Alice giggled at me. "Aw, now I have a giant puppy." I growled playfully at her. Wait I'm giant?

Then I realized I was standing over all the Cullens, on all fours I was taller than even Emmett.

'_**Holy chizz, Eddi Boy exactly how big am I?'**_ Edward looked at me like he was trying to get a good idea on what to say to me. Then he said all nonchalant like, "I'd say about the size of a small car. I don't know maybe bigger."

I jumped back in shock, going higher in the air then planned to. "Calm down Bella." Emmet demanded me when I started whining like a dog that just got kicked.

"You need to calm down so you can change back to a human." He said softer.

'_**Well you know Em, that's easy when you say it like that. But come on its like my skin is boiling off of my bones and my hearts going crazy right now, and everything that's happening is crazy. Like what the hell it feels like I'm fat kid at a health convention, no worst then that. It feels like I just got through into a room full of rabid chickens and someone told them I had chicken feed shoved up my ass! This is some freaky shit! Can you translate that for me Edifer?'**_

Edward just stared at me, and then turned to Emmet with a confused expression. "I wasn't quite sure what she said, but I think in English what she might mean is she's too freaked out to calm down. We are pretty lucky she hasn't run off yet though." He paused and looked back at me for a second before looking to everyone else. "It seems like the only thing keeping her here is Alice."

I had to huff in agreement. I wanted to run, just run away from all the madness. But the thought of leaving Alice just hurt too much to even entertain. Nope where Alice was I would be too.

Alice took another step in my direction and I let another huff leave my lips. She smiled that heart stopping smile and skipped the rest of the way to me. She reached her tiny hand up towards my head and I bowed my head to meet it. I mean really Alice is like 4'11 there was no way she could reach all the way to my head.

Once I got close enough to her hand I sniffed it a little.

Let me tell you something brother. If I thought Alice smelt good when I was human, it was nothing compared to her scent with my new nose. She definitely smells like candy, chocolate maybe and strawberries lavender and wildflowers. You know the ones that grow in heavily wooded areas, but you have no idea what they are called, yeah those.

I took an even bigger whiff of her hand and my chest rumbled, like I was purring, but not that cute purr a cat does. No this was wild and animalistic.

Alice giggled at my antics and moved even closer to me. "Do I smell good Bella?" I nodded my huge head up and down and I could hear the faint whooshing as my tail wagged behind me. She giggled at me again before she moved her hand from my nose to the rest of my face. As she stroked the hair I closed my eyes and let my senses take in our surroundings. I could faintly hear rapid foot falls going away from us and I guessed that everyone left us to be all mushy together. I could also hear a water fall not too far away from us, I didn't hear many animals though. I guess my howl scared them away.

'_Yeah that was totally unnecessary'_

Who asked you, you didn't feel my pain.

'_The pain lasted like two seconds'_

Two seconds of pure torture.

'_Oh cry me a river, Suck it up Swan, you're a powerful huge wolf. A little pain during the change is nothing'_

Wolves need love and compassion too!

'_Cry baby'_

Asshole.

'_Ass wipe'_

Cootie head.

'_Oh, real mature'_

Your mom!

"Bella!" Alice snapped at me. I looked down at my pixie surprised; I huffed at her which could be translated to '_What?'_

When she noticed she had my attention she smiled at me and stepped away from me a little. "Now since you are my over grown doggy I want to teach you some tricks!" She exclaimed while bouncing up and down happily. Now yes I was a little offended that she was calling me a dog but I couldn't exactly say no to her cuteness. So you know what I did? I rolled my eyes at her and sat back on my hunches and waited for my first command. Dude really, don't judge me.

"Okay first I want you to roll over." I rolled my eyes, again, but I did as she asked me, well more like demanded me. I flopped on the ground, which caused the ground to shake, and rolled on my back. When my four legs were in the air is when I got to look at my fur. It was snowy white, really pretty looking. My…paws were huge and it finally downed on me that I was pretty big.

Whoa.

"Okay, good Bella!" Alice piped from beside me, "Now I want you to stand up on two legs an-" I didn't let her finish another embarrassing command because I rolled over, knocking her over in the process, and laid on top of her. I didn't put my full weight on her, I didn't want to crush the poor girl, but I put enough pressure on her that she couldn't move. "Hey! Let me up. Bad doggy!"

I laughed at her, even though it came out as a cracked out bark. She struggled against me for a bit longer before accepting defeat. GREAT SUCCESS!

"I don't think this funny at all Isabella." She said with that voice your mom uses when you 'accidently' injure your sibling and laugh at them.

I did the crazy bark/laughing thing again at her. If I could talk I would have said something like_, 'Well, Ali-cat the dinosaurs didn't think extinction was funny, so they just ignored it and then one day it happened any they all died, all in all a little laughter is healthy for the soul.'_ But alias I couldn't talk so I just continued to laugh at her. She pouted for a while before her face went blank for a moment.

She sighed as a tired expression came over her face, "Carlisle wants us to go home, so that we could explain some things to you." I whimpered at her, I don't like it when so looked so worn out. Like she was just about to pass out. I stood up to let her up and then bowed my head down to her and rubbed it against her cold torso.

"I'm okay Bella, honestly." She assured me after noticing my concern, "Do you think you are calm enough to change back?" I huff at her and shook my head from side to side, I still have a lot of pent up energy.

"Okay how about we run the long way home and then we can see what happens when we get there."

I nodded my head, I was willing to try anything to be able to talk again, it was my favorite pass time, sue me!

"Okay puppy," Alice started grinning at me wickedly, "Keep up if you can!" and she took off in the direction the other Cullens had gone a while ago. I followed her closely the whole way, loving the way the wind whipped past me and plowing down trees as I went.

'_Welcome to the Jungle Bella'_

!#$%^&*+

I actually ended up beating Alice to the Cullen Mansion. I skidded to a stop in their front yard and waited for Alice to catch up to me. She emerged from the trees a few seconds after me grumbling about stupid freaky overgrown puppies. I laughed at her again and she just sent me her, _'I'm as scary as a baby duck' _glare. Which made me laugh harder at her.

When I calmed down I looked around awkwardly. Ali must have noticed my distress, "Just breathe really deep and try and calm down completely."

I did as she told me and closed my eyes. I started to feel my bones shrink and form into a more human shape. It hurt but not nearly as much as when I changed the first time. When I opened my eyes again I was extremely dizzy. I felt my body start to fall forwards but before I could make contact with the grass Alice's arms wrapped around me and kept me standing. "Easy there Bells, are you okay?" She whispered to me.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I husked to her, glad to be able to talk again.

Then I noticed I was naked, and very close to Alice. My face heated up and I stood up straighter then turned away for her. "Uh, what happened to my clothes?"

Alice giggled from behind me, "They shredded when you changed to Bella-Wolf, silly. What did you think they would like stretch to fit you like they do in the movies?" I coughed awkwardly, "Yeah I was kind of hoping..." I trailed off not knowing what I was hoping for.

"Well Esme put some clothes out here for you. A pair of jeans and a bra um, Emmett says you wouldn't want to have a shirt on right away. That you would be too hot, so yeah no shirt. Just come in when you are dressed." She told me as she skipped up to the front door of the house. I didn't turn around until I heard it shutting. On the door step true to Alice's words was a pair of jeans and a black sports bra. I slipped the jeans on then pulled the bra over my head and walked through the door to the Cullen house.

When I got to the living room I found everyone there. Like this was the intervention thing again.

"How's it hanging Chiefs?" I asked trying to lighten the too serious mood in the room. "A lot is hanging, kid. We got a lot of heavy information to lay on you Tigger. So you might want to take a seat." Emmett started seriously.

"How familiar are you with Greek Mythology Isabella?" Carlisle asked me when I was comfortable on the couch with Alice glued to my side.

I stared at him blankly for a moment then responded, "Um what the chizz is Mythology?"

He chuckled at my cluelessness but still continued, "Well in ancient times there was said to be God's. All God's over something, light, darkness, love, lust, music, hunting there's a god for everything pretty much. But the ones you should be most interested in are Helios the Titan god of the Sun and Selene his sister the goddess of the moon."

"Why?" I interrupted him impatiently.

"I'm going to explain everything Bella, just let me finish." He said calmly and when he saw me nod my head he continued.

"There's an age old tale, one that many think is just a myth, about the first Child of the Sun and the first Child of the Moon. The tales says that one day Selene found that she was impregnated by her human lover, the child, half God half human was weak, frail and ugly. Selene could not take it; she grew angry that the child she bore was not powerful or handsome. So she had it killed. She was so enraged she found a mortal woman, who was to give birth to twins and unleashed a terrible curse on the male baby. He was to grow until the age of 18 and then on his 18th birthday he would become immortal, but there was a catch. When he turned 18 he would be overcome with a bloodlust. A thirst that would cause him to kill all those close to him."

"Helios heard of his sister's doings and felt pity for the poor mortals. He gave the female baby the power to take the shape of the first animal she would spot when her eyes opened on her 17th birthday. She happened to be asleep in a wooded area that day and opened her eyes and there a not foot away was a wolf, a strong looking white wolf. And that's what the female was, half wolf half human. But she and her brother would never age again. They were impossible to kill unless they were destroyed by each other, or a higher God."

"They were the very first vampire and werewolf of all time." He finished. I digested all the information. But I was still a little confused.

"Is that what you guys are, vampires?" Carlisle nodded him head like it was totally normal. But I couldn't bring myself to fear any of the Cullens. They had, had plenty of time to suck me dry, if they wanted to off me; I'd be dead by now.

I licked my lips still confused. "Alice said I was the very first Child of the Sun, like ever. What does that mean?"

Carlisle stared at me for what felt like forever before sighing. "You were the child Helios gave the gift of shape shifting to; you started the whole wolf race. Every Child of the Sun is a descendant of you Bella."

My eyes bulged out of my head. No. way.

"Yes way Bella, you are thousands of years old." Edward told me. I stared at everyone in the room disbelievingly. "Okay so say I am crazy and I believe all of this. I have a brother, where is he? Is he dead?"

Emmett coughed awkwardly and I faced him expectantly. "Um Bells, your brother. Well that would be me."

"You are the very first vampire ever." I deadpanned. "Yeah I am, and I am also your older twin brother."

I looked at Emmett hard; I was looking for my face in his. What surprised me is I found it. The cheek bones, his upper lip was slightly larger than his bottom one and his face had an almost hear shape to it. I felt my eyes widen at him. Freakin' Emmett was my twin! No wonder he seemed so friendly, I shared a womb with the fucker.

"Screw me side ways with a hot spoon on Friday! You are my frikkin' brother dude!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at me and I relaxed a little.

"So why can't I remember any of my life?" I asked Carlisle and he sighed and looked down at his hands.

"You and Emmett found out about your special powers and you helped Emmett with his bloodlust. He feed from the slaves in Athens but sometimes he wouldn't completely drain them. So that's where the vampire race came from. Sometime later, you two grew lonely. Craving love and companionship with someone other than each other. So you went to the Gods and you asked Zeus for mates. He granted you guy's wish but with one condition. You could only mate with the women of one blood line."

"Bella, you got the Brandon's and Emmett got the Hales." He looked at Alice before continuing, "You mated with the descendants of the families until Emmett met Rosalie, who I had bit when she was about to die changing her into a vampire. Emmett could impregnate humans, but another vampire was frozen in time, Rose can't have children. So the Hale legacy ends here. But you couldn't stand it anymore. Watching lover after lover die was too much for you. So you knocked yourself into a coma I'd say 50 years ago."

I gasped. I had really been in a coma for 50 years? Holy chizz, on a chizz stick!

"Where did Renee come from then. Where did Charlie?" I asked frantically. So what Renee said about my past was all lies.

'_What a bitch'_

Totally agreeing with you here.

"Well, Charlie is a descendant of you who didn't get the wolf gene." Emmett piped up then continued, "But Renee,_ Renee_, was someone who stumbled upon your body and took you to do _'science experiments_' for the last 17 years of your life. She tortured you, and you could feel the pain. But you never woke up and you just continued to heal yourself." His expression turned from a stony glare into a pathetic, _'someone just killed my cat'_ look.

"I tried searching for you Bellsey, I really did. But the spell Zeus put on us makes it impossible to stay away from our lovers. I kept getting images of you hurting and whimpering and calling out to me, but I was so useless. And dragging Rose around the world looking for you wasn't an option. I am so sorry-" He couldn't finish because I had thrown my arms around him. Seeing Emmett hurt was almost as painful as seeing Alice hurt.

"Don't sweat it Dracula, I don't remember any of it. I was in a freakin' coma. And besides, I'm a Child of the Sun; no I'm **the** Child of the Sun. Not much can kill me anymore." I fished smiling at him. He grinned back at me back I could tell it was forced.

"Really, the broody look works for Edward, but on you it's just bumming me out." I sigh to him. He laughed at my teasing Eddie and gave me a real smile.

I stood up from his lap and plopped back down next to Alice. "So Ali-Cat," I started looking at her innocently, "apparently I have slept with a couple of your ancestors. Jealous?" I finished with wolfish grin on my face.

Alice and everyone else laughed at me and I smiled. At least I was able to provide comic relief.

"So, wait Carlisle," I started once everyone was called down waving my hand in the air, "I was able to get a chick pregnant?" Emmett snorted at me and I shot him a glare. "Well, yes you were. But now since you have taken Alice as a mate, you can't procreate anymore. Alice had a little sister though, so the Brandon legacy lives on."

I heard Rosalie scuff from beside Emmett and I felt kind of bad. But I got over it soon enough.

"Okay so if Emmett was mating with humans, and getting them pregnant would that make the babies like half vampires or some shit?"

Emmett chuckled at me before saying, "If I were any other vampire that would be true. But since I am the first Child of the Moon that doesn't apply and I am more human than vampire so my uh…sperm is different." He finished looking away awkwardly.

I coughed and moved on to the next question, but really can you say awkward?

I turned to Alice and got lost in her eyes, almost forgetting my question. Almost.

"So why did I change so suddenly, is this how I used to look before we went our separate ways?" I asked Emmett. He smiled wickedly at me. "You stopped turning into a wolf for 50 years so your body adapted to the circumstances. And yes this is the you that I spent thousands of years with. As to why you suddenly changed, well that's simple. Your subconscious decided that you were too weak to protect Ali-cat. So it started going back to your wolf. And bam, here we are." He finished throwing his hands in the air wildly.

I blushed at that and Alice giggled at my flustered face. "Aw, now I have a guard puppy! How sweet!" I blushed even deeper as the Cullen living room was filled with more musical laughter.

"Ha ha Alice. I won't mention how you practically raped me against a tree. Oops." I finished innocently. Alice's eyes bulged and I throw my head back and laughed with everyone else as she hid behind her hands.

Sure I'm some ancient Greek legend and yes I have lived for thousands of years with my twin brother. Yes, I am the very first werewolf every, and yeah the man I call dad was actually my great, great, grandson.

Hell yes the woman I thought was my mom tortured me for 17 years and then found my closet to kin and sent me away but I had come to terms with the fact that I wasn't normal weeks ago. And I was able to take all the information I was getting pretty while. I had a family, and an amazingly wonderful girlfriend. Being weird felt nice.

'_Besides, being normal is boring'_

**A/N: Okay how was it? Good i hope, and if any of you questions didn't get answered in this chapter just let me know in an REVIEW and i will answer it in the next chapter.**

**Love, JetPlane!**


	10. Alice's Wonderland

**A/N: First note, bold italics is Wolfy Bella talking and regular italics is her inner voice.**

**Second note, it's been a while I know, but with school comes less free time so yeah. I'm very sorry, that plus writer's block equals EWWW! Plus me and Emma Jadyn hit a rough patch, but what kind of a relationship doesn't have fights? Plus me and Em are polar opposites, it bound to happen. I can't even tell you guys how many times I have been cursed out in French in the past two weeks or so. And she threw a red 6 inch heel at my head yesterday! Can you believe it? I have been slapped more than once too!  
She's borderline abusing me…but that's how I know she cares. And yes I am pussy whipped and yes I did call her and text her to beg for forgiveness. Sue me! I'm in love(:**

**Meanwhile 196 reviews! I was so close! Next goal? 230! Do yah think I can get there by chpt 12? I hope so!**

**Okay enough rambling! Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Alls I own is cliché teenage drama! But I have no ownage of Twilight.**

**Not Really Living-Alice's Wonderland**

**September 1, 2007-Forks, Washington**

'_**The sweetest escape is that to a place where the grass is greener and the sky is blue. The sweetest victory is taking action upon those who have wronged us. Would I chose to escape or would I take revenge, that is indeed the question.'-JetPlane**_

I'm shaking right now. Why am I shaking? Because my God Damned '_Mother' _was some fucking evil scientist or some shit. It has taken me a while to comprehend it. It took even longer for me to get mad about it. But now? Now, I am fucking pissed. I'm outside in the Cullen's front yard. I am battling to stay human, because if I go wolf my mind won't be able to focus and I will go off instincts and my instincts are telling me to go track Renee down and rip her fucking throat out.

My breathing is heavy. It is taking a lot to control the wolf. I didn't like this feeling, like I was completely out of control. One minute I was joking around with Alice and my brother. Learning about vampires and the Cullen's past. I learned about how Emmett found Alice in an insane asylum being tortured, and how he battled a tracker vamp that was after her blood. Apparently my Pixie was quite the attractive human, with blue eyes and tan rich skin, even after being locked away in a room for months. While Em was fighting the tracker, yet another vampire carried Alice to safety and then changed her. The vampire that was tracking Alice fled from Emmett, but not before promising that he would find her again, and that he would kill her.

I let out a growl. The next minute I was huffing and puffing and was ready to blow this tracker's, James was his name, Renee's and anybody else's who crossed me or Alice house down.

'_**Someone threaten our mate'**_

I was in a coma.

'_**So we weren't there to protect her'**_

Shut the fuck up.

'_**Kill him, and that, that woman, kill them all'**_

No, I can't leave here. And you know it.

'_**Protect her! Protect our God Damn woman!'**_

I AM TRYING!

'_**Try. Harder. Kill them'**_

If I leave her she's unprotected.

'_**Grrr!'**_

"Isabella?" My head snapped in the direction of the voice. My whole body was still shaking. The stupid puppy had gotten me all riled up. "Don't listen to the wolf Bells. She just wants revenge." The voice belonged to Edward; he was still standing on the porch. He was standing in an almost submissive way, probably so I wouldn't go all ape shit, schizo werewolf on him.

The wolf howled inside me. "I know Eddie," I started through clinched teeth, "I am fighting it. But I want revenge too. Someone had intentions to hurt, no kill Alice. MY ALICE." A feral growl ripped through my body. My shaking increased. Screw Renee, I wanted James. I wanted him dead.

'_**Me too.'**_

'_Me also'_

For once, all three of my voices agreed on something. My body temperature shot up, red filled my vision. Another growl rumbled through my chest.

Before I could shift to wolf form though, a small body rammed into me from the side. Knocking my off my feet and into the trees that surrounded the Cullen mansion. This didn't set off my wolf though. Because we both knew who it was before we even propelled through air. I wrapped my arms around her body and turned so I could land on my feet. I absorbed the impact with my knees and then let my body spring back up and roll, gracefully.

When we stopped rolling and I made sure I hadn't gotten any major injuries I looked back to the small vampire on the ground next to me. "God Damn it Mary Alice Brandon!" She flinched at my booming voice, and me using her full name. "I was this close to shifting!" I said holding my index finger and thumb and inch apart. "I could have caught you with a claw, right in the face. What were you thinking?"

She scoffed at me before standing up at a vampire speed and dusting her clothes off. "What was I thinking?" she mocked me "No, what were you thinking Isabella? Because a second ago I saw a vision of you fucking attacking my fucking brother! What the hell?" I stared at her blankly? I had forgotten completely that Edward was even in the yard with me. My intentions were to go and track this fucking James character down and ripped his asshole out.

'_**And destroy anybody in our path'**_

I gasped out loud. Edward was going to try and stop me. He was going to get in my path.

'_And get destroyed'_

I sighed, "Aw man. Edward was going to try and stop a pissed off wolf." Alice's eye bulged out of her head. You have to understand. There are like a list of things you just don't do.

**1. Send a little boy to the Never Land Ranch.**

**2. Swim in Parana infested waters.**

**3. Sleep with Pam Anderson.**

**4. Rip up pictures of the Pope on Saturday Night Live.**

**5. Name your child Jesus, and pronounce it Jesus not 'HEY SUS'.**

**6. And fucking try a stop a pissed off wolf from doing something it wants to do!**

And people have broken all of those rules. Alice, who was now very pissed off, stalked back towards the house. And I, like a faithful little puppy (Yeah I know shut up), followed with my tail between my legs.

When we reached the house Ali all but knocked the door down. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Do you have a death wish you dumbass!" She screeched when we got back in the living room. Everyone's eyes were on either Alice or Edward. They had, no doubt, heard everything but they still looked shocked at how Alice was acting. Well of course except for Emmett, who understands how out of control I actually was. Deep down I know I would have probably run to the Canadian border or something and then I would have turned around. Emmett told me how our mate connections were. It was literally like a ball and chain. Except I will never complain about being so tied to Alice, it's like…bondage and submission.

'_Oh that's so hot, Alice in all leather, with a frikkin' whip'_

Oh my-

"Isabella could you not!" Edward shouted breaking the silence that had fell after Alice's outburst. He had this horrified expression on his face and I remembered he was hearing my not so innocent thoughts. "Stop listening then you pervert." I mumbled desperately trying to not blush, and failing…epically. "Your thoughts are practically screaming at me!" He yelled throwing his hands up, being very _'woe is me'_.

"Don't be such a faggot, Drama Boy," I said rolling my eyes, "'Cuse me if my thoughts drift from place to place sometimes. Ali-Cats a fine piece of-" Alice interrupted my would have been long speech by covering up my mouth with her hand.

"Anyways, Edward," she started giving me one of those '_You better not say shit else'_ looks, "Like I was saying. Are you Dumb? Suicidal? Fucking retarded? I told you not to fuck with Bella when she loses control!"

"I didn't!" He yelled, obviously offended by Alice's comments. My eyes snapped back to Alice, somehow I had moved from beside her and to the couch with Emmie and Rosalie. It felt like I was watching a tennis match. "But you were about to!" My eyes went back to Edward, "Yeah because I didn't want her to fucking hurt anybody!" I scoffed but kept my mouth shut, I am secretly scared of Alice, she's vicious man! "Who was she going to hurt on the way to Canada Edward? The fucking trees? A couple of deer?" Alice shot back; I stifled a giggle and looked back to Eddie. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

He then proceeded to mock a Goldfish. Finally, because I could no longer hold it off, I burst out laughing. Emmett joined me immediately and eventually everyone else, including Alice and Edward, was laughing too.

And for the rest of the night we joked and laughed and wrestled and did stupid teenage stuff. Which is really funny because everyone in the room was over 60. Hell me and Emmett or over 600. We lived in BC time bitches.

'_You are so immature'_

Your mom.

!#$%^&*+

After screwing around with the Cullen's for a while longer Charlie called to inform me that while the Cullen's didn't need sleep I did and I should get home. I know you are like what the hell Charlie knew about the Cullen's? Well yeah, apparently all the Swans knew they were a descendant of a wolf, well all those Swans that are blood related, and guess who is the last blood related Swan, Charlie. So yeah he knows I'm a wolf and that his Uncle, Emmett, and his family are vampires. He was raised around it. Weird I know. Charlie and Emmett had been working together to find me. When Renee, who had gotten my name from my ID in my wallet she found on me, contacted Charlie (my closest to kin). She told him to be at the airport at a certain time for me and he was given the back story to tell me. The only reason he followed that crap was because they wanted me to be a wolf again before they told me all this heavy stuff.

Phil was not Renee's husband just an actor she hired and the hospital I had been in was actually my torture chamber.

Was I still pissed off? **Hell. Yes.** But I am in better control. I still want revenge, I crave it.

Charlie and I had talked for a while when I got home. He told me how it was weird to have to act fatherly to me when in reality I was more like his mom. He said that all of my descendants except for those I choose as my mate, like Alice, were raised to view me as a mother.

Charlie told me how he felt like he had to say _'yes ma'am'_ and '_no ma'am'_ when he was talking to me. I laughed at him.

I figured that's probably why I was so cool with Charlie. Why I felt I could do pretty much what I wanted because…well I can. Charlie had even gone as far as knocking on my door Thursday morning and shyly asking me if he could go fishing Saturday morning with Harry and Billy.

Of course I said yes, I mean can you expect me to be like _'No, I wanted to take mother/son sewing lessons that day'_. Uh…no.

Thursday passed with no incidents. Mike glared at me a lot and people commented on how tall and different I looked, especially my eyes. But really it was manageable, as long as I kept my '_Fuck Off'_ face up enough. Rose had even complimented me on it, which is strange but welcomed. She is my sister in law, so I'm glad she likes me.

Friday crept up on me, and I was rejoicing to Baby Jesus that the week was almost over. Way too much shit has happened this week.

I rolled out of bed, like always. And made my way to the bathroom still half sleep. I turned on the water, not even waiting for the water to get warm, it felt warm enough on my skin no matter what the temperature was.

I washed my body and my hair with Charlie's stuff, or it could have been my stuff. I don't know Alice went shopping for us and bought whatever was in the bathroom. After my shower I felt a thousand times better, and way more awake. I brushed my teeth, which gave the water enough time to evaporate off of my body. I really have no use for a towel now a days. Perks to being a wolf I guess.

I went back to my room and got dressed. A brand new pair of pants and a tight, long sleeved, white, v-neck shirt. I pulled on the pair of brown cowboy boots Jasper had gotten me and my leather jacket before heading down stairs. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and reading the news paper. I grabbed the box of granola bars from on top of the refrigerator and sat down across from him.

"What goes on Charlie-Boy?" I asked before stuffing a whole bar in my mouth. "There have been a few disappearances in Seattle; the humans think it's some type of an animal. I talked to Carlisle though; he says it's most likely a nomad vampire roaming through."

I grunted in response, if was a big threat he would sound more concerned. "You don't sound too concerned." He put his paper down and looked at me. "Well mom, you are like way more powerful than any vampire out there 'cept Uncle Emmett. With the two of you here Forks is the safest place in the world right now."

His answer caught me off guard. He felt protected with me. Like a child with his mother on the first day of kindergarden. Wow.

'_**Always protect him.'**_

Gee wolf, I will calm down.

After my mini epiphany, I kissed Charlie's forehead, told him to have a good day at work and grabbed my crap at headed to school. Yay!

'_I love your sarcasm'_

You caught that.

'_Yep, at least you can see Alice'_

Yeah…Alice

My face morphed into that stupid grin and I sped up a little to get to Alice faster.

!#$%^&*+

When I pulled up beside Emmett's Jeep, where the Cullen's were crowded around I knew something was wrong. Emmett wasn't grinning as usual, Alice wasn't bouncing on her feet, Rose's scowl was deeper, Jasper looked like he was being torn apart by all the conflicting emotion and Edward seemed as though he was trying to ignore everyone's thoughts more than usual.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled lowly knowing they could hear me just fine. Alice threw her arms around me as soon as I was off my bike and my helmet was off. Her little body seemed to be shaking and I knew she was doing the vampire equivalent to crying. "What's wrong baby?" I asked again this time softer while stroking her hair.

"He's back."

I tensed immediately. I knew who **He** was. The only person Alice is deathly afraid of. The only person that could instill a fear in her so deep she would cry in a school parking lot. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and let a menacing growl vibrate through my chest.

"When is he coming?" I had to ask because there was no way a tracker could not find Alice being this close.

"In two weeks, He found my scent already, he is going to call two of his friends and come for me. He is stronger than me. I can't keep you safe." She choked on more sobs and I held her tighter.

"Alice," I started pushing her back to look into her golden eyes that were misted over with tears that would never fall, "You don't need to protect me. I am here to protect you. I went wolf to protect you. And it doesn't matter how strong James is. I am practically a walking God Ali. I will keep you and the rest of Forks safe. Charlie told me this morning that Forks is the safest place on Earth. You want to know why?" she nodded her head pathetically. It was breaking my heart. I pulled her back into my arms before saying, "Because me and Emmett are here to protect you and Rose and Jazzy Hair and Mr. Bed Head and Mamma Bear and the Doc and Charlie-Boy. Nobody can kill me Alice, 'cept Emmett. So I'm always safe. You aren't, you are a vampire and you are still so breakable." I sighed. I just held her as her sobs slowed, and then stopped.

"You are so right." She sighed out and I let my body relax a little. Knowing James was close put me on high alert. "I usually am." Her laugh reached my ears and I felt a lot better instantly.

"Don't get cocky over there Belly Bear!" I chuckled, Emmett's smile wasn't as big as it usually was but that was to be expected.

I shook my head at him with a grin on my face.

Then bell rang before any of us could say anything else. Alice, who was still wrapped in my arm, growled. "I really hate school."

I mumbled along with everyone else in agreement. Who enjoys school?

'_Nerds'_

Yeah.

'_And also…yeah that's about it, school sucks'_

Agreed.

'_Are you sick'_

No.

'_Stop doing that, shees! It's very annoying'_

What?

'_That'_

This?

'_YES'_

What?

'_Gaaahhh!'_

"Stop thinking so hard Bella." Alice piped from beside me as I walked her to her classroom. "How'd you know I was thinking hard?" She giggled at me.

"You make the most adorable facial expressions." My face got hotter than it normally is and Alice laughed harder at me. "Shut up." I whined when we got her class's door.

"Aw puppy." She cooed then she leaned up on her tippy toes and I knew she was trying to kiss me. I leaned down to meet her lips and moaned with the soft contact. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you." She whispered against my lips. I whimpered out a husky '_S'ok'_ before pushing my lip against hers again. Remembering our last _'In the middle of the hallway kiss' _I broke away with a big goofy smile on my face.

"See you at lunch PixieSticks." And I walked off to Math.

'_Alice kisses good, Math class bad'_

!#$%^&*+

Lunch was the same as always. I stuffed my face with food off of everyone else's plates and joked around with the crew, as I now call the Cullen's. I am in Biology now with Emmett trying to block out Mr. Banner's voice.

"Yo Em, whatever happened to the trip to Canada dude?" He turned to face me with a grimace. "Under the circumstances this last week or so we decided to move the trip to Spring Break and we might go to Paris instead. Rose and Ali like that idea better anyways."

I nodded my head, they love to shop. Actually they had gone shopping for me and restocked my wardrobe because my clothes just didn't fit me anymore. "I was wondering," I started whispering to him, "If we are going to have a show down with _**James**_, should I like train or some shit. Because I feel unprepared for this, like something bad might happen and I won't be able to protect Alice."

Emmett started nodding his head even before I finished talking. "Me and Edward are going to start training you after school today. Ed will train your human form, and I will train Bella-Wolf." I nodded at him. Secretly I am very excited. But shh, don't tell Emmett that.

I just stared into space for the remainder of the class period. Biology is really boring. I let my mind drift to Alice and that all too familiar tugs on my heart started up again.

'_I miss Alice'_

Me too.

'_I totally miss her more'_

How? You have never even talked to her.

'_I still love her'_

Not as much as me.

'_Yeah I do'_

How.

'_Because I'm you'_

No, you are a voice in my head.

'_Wow, so you admit you have voices in your head'_

No!

'_The first step to recovery is acceptance'_

Just leave me alone.

'_Aw, is the puppy upset'_

Shh!

"Bella!" I jumped at Emmett's voice. "Dude, how was Mars? Class was over two minutes ago. Assholes and elbows Belsie, let's go."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm coming damn it. Hold on to your huevos Senor Happy Pants." He glared at me, "Your mom."

"That would be your mom too, Ass snatcher! Let's blow this popsicle stand bro." He continued to glare at me. I ignored it and walked out of the class room towards the gym.

We bumped fist when we got outside the locker rooms (yeah we're cool, be jealous) and went separate ways. Today would be my first day back participating in gym, Thursday I was still '_hurt'_. I was just about to pull my shirt over my head when I heard someone gasp. I look in Jessica Stanley direction, because that's where the sound came from.

She was staring at my abs hungrily. I don't blame her, I am pretty yummy looking. Chuckling a little I decided to give her a show. Instead of pulling the too small shirt on I sat it on the bench and started to slowly take my pants off. I could hear her heart rate picking up and her breathing got heavier. When I was down to my undies I stretched dramatically, raising my hands high above my head.

A muffled '_Oh God'_ escaped her lips and it took everything in me to not laugh. I smirked at her seductively, gave her a quick wink, got dressed and walked away. When I was out of hearing distance I let my laughter fall freely from my lips.

'_She so wants your body'_

Ha ha. I know right.

'_Wonder what your body does to Alice'_

Oh man

'_Okay, let's get out of the gutter Bella'_

I can't. I'm stuck in Alice's wonderland.

'_That sounds really dirty'_

Oh sweet Baby Jesus, **Alice's Wonderland.**

'_Focus'_

I walked up to Alice in the gym, "Hey baby, I missed you." She just glared at me. "You didn't seem to miss me when you were flirting with Jessica."

I groaned, damn she saw that. "I was just messing with her Ali, I'm sorry." I pulled out the puppy eyes and pout. She held her glare for like 3 more seconds before she faltered. "Okay, put they face away." I smiled at her goofily.

"I love you." I said softly pulling her into my arms. She rested her head on my chest and sighed. "I love you too."

We pulled apart when Coach Clapp blew his whistle to signal the class was beginning.

"Alright ladies and gents. We are going to play Basketball today. There will be four team captains so four teams. We are going to start with a game on each half court for 5 minutes then the two winning teams will play full court for 15 minutes with a two 30 second time outs."

"Who wants to be a captain?" Immediately hands shot up in the air and the guys started making monkey noises to catch the Coaches attention. My brother, unfortunately, was one of these guys.

"Calm down, calm down. Okay, Smith, Newton, Landster and Cullen. You're captains Smith will go against Newton and Landster verses Cullen." Everyone started grumbling, well mostly the females. I guess most chicks don't particularly enjoy playing basketball with a bunch of over eager boys. "Now ladies, I am not going to make you play. If you don't want to play, and this only applies to the females, you can sit in the bleachers and watch." Most of the girls, including Alice and Rosalie walked away. Alice looked at me weirdly when I didn't leave the group of people. Me and one other girl made up the female population in the crowd.

Basketball was the first sport I saw on TV. It's very fun to watch and even better to play; I had played a few times with Emmett and Edward when Jazzy, Ali and Rose were off being girls.

I smiled at Alice to reassure her that I was okay. I turned back to Emmett, he was grinning wildly at me. I guess I was forgiven for calling him names earlier.

He clapped his hands together and faced the guy they called Landster, "Pick first or ball first?" Landster choose to have the ball first so Emmett picked. "BELLY BEAR!" he boomed causing the whole gym to go silent. I shook my head at her before I jogged up to him. We fist bumped again and face the crowd. I spotted Edward and Jasper and laughed. Edward was trying to get Jazz to stop pouting. Obviously he did not want to play basketball. When he heard my laugh he growled and mumbled '_Bitch'_ under his breath. I laughed harder.

Landster choose some kid whose name I don't know, he was pretty big though, maybe an inch taller than me and way beefier, well he looked beefier. I was without a doubt stronger than him.

"Edward," Emmet said but looked over to Coach Clapp, "Um, and Coach. Do you think you could let my brother in law sit out? He has been having back pain. He might be pregnant." He finished in a hushed tone. I snorted loudly threw my head back and howled in laughter. Poor Coach he turned fire engine red and nodded. Jasper squeaked excitedly and hurried to where Alice and Rose were sitting.

'_And how did you not see how gay he was at first'_

No. Idea.

"Hey!" Edward piped from beside me. I just shrugged my shoulders and listened to Emmet pick the rest of our team, we had to have six players.

Our team consisted of Em, me, Eddie, Eric, Ben and a kid I didn't know.

He was tall and almost muscular. He had a messy short hair cut, deep brown tan and black eyes.

However it wasn't his appearance that made him stand out to me. It was the power I felt coming from him. And it was the magic I could feel running through him.

Emmett must have felt it too because he backed away from him slightly when he came too close.

'_**Danger.'**_

What he is just a human?

'_**Get Alice and get the fuck out of here. Danger to our mate.' **_

"Hi, I'm Jacob."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I promise I won't leave it hanging for too long(: **

**So guys, I want everybody to come up with an idea on what you want the conflict with the wolves to be. Originally I was just gunna have James feed too close and too much around Forks and Port Angeles and the wolves would blame the Cullen's and blah blah blah, but that's boring! So come up with idea and submit them to me via REVIEW! Make it as crazy as you want it I don't care. The one I like the most will get added to the story and I will give you your credit I promise.**

**Also, you can tell me things you would like to see in the story as well(: I live to please you guys so yeah REVIEW! Tell me what you wanna see!**

**Love,**

**JetPlane!**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: Kay guys I give you permission to throw skittles at me. You guys probably thought I had died or at least fell off the face of the Earth or something right? Haha Noooo. I was just busy getting my ass kicked by this thing called life.**

**First off, school has been a major pain in my ass. Like no joke I just finished typing a fucking paper that I have been working on for 3 weeks. I swear I wanna fucking blow my brains out some days. Praise Baby Jesus I haven't gone off on one of my extra boss teachers. Especially my extra jank, kickinn, faggot ass Journalism teacher (sorry if I offend(:)**

**Next, my angel, EmJ. Has been a pain in the left big toe haha not in the 'I'm totally breaking up with you next week' sorta way. No in that 'we've been married for 10 years and alls we do is argue' sorta way. *Sigh* Between her cheerleading and my basketball we hardly see each other. No that's a lie because I basically live at her house. But then I'm either asleep or stuffing my facing with French foods that I can't pronounce. **

**Third, fucking basketball. That is my 4****th**** great passion in life behind family EmJ and writing. I have been constantly busy for the past two months no lie. Like I should be asleep right now because I have 6am practice tomorrow. And any free time I get I'm with my girlfriend or with friends or sleep or all three at the same time.**

**So needless to say I have been quite busy. And I regret to tell you that I'm giving up on this story. Yep I quit sorry…..I'm just Joshin' Witcha! hahahah! No! Never, that was mean I'm sorry. No, I won't give up on this, the updates are just going to be few and far between but I will try to make them longer and beefier. You know so you guys don't come and roast me to fried chizz. My life has all ready been threaten a couple of times by impatient readers (:**

**This brings me to my last bit on rambling. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I did end up reaching 230! And I got tons of favorites and such! So thank you so much my lovely readers!**

**Meanwhile I'm still drawing blanks as to how I'm going to tie Jacob into the story. I have gotten some ideas but I am still looking for an idea to knock my bra off! So if you can give me a little bit more motivation I will have an update by….I don't know Saturday? THAT'S only if I can get some really good feedback from you guys. You guys make me feel like I don't totally fail at life so please! EmmaJadyn Says hi, and sorry she's kept me so busy (:**

**Love,**

**JetPlane!**

**P.S. Big "YOU WHOO!" to Ashfisher92! Hahaha. She threatened my life with a stick and gave me the final push to get off my ass and start writing again! Thanks, and you're one boss chick (:**


	12. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I understand if you hate me and I fully except a major ass kicking. And to be publicly pelted with skittles of all kinds. If you hate me it's quite understandable. But I am here to inform you that I will not be updating this story. My reasoning, if it means anything at all, is because I just can't trust me I've tried and everything I've written has just been a load of totally bullshit. My life has totally gone to hell lately and I've been getting myself in order. But I am going to be starting a new story and I will finish that one because my muse isn't some flighty French girlfriend. EmJ and I broke up…it was so fucking boss lemme tell ya. I've cried and fought and all this shit more in a few months then I have in my whole fucking life. It was seriously like getting a boss fucking divorce. But I'm not one for excuses:/ So needless to say I'm quite single at the moment, but Hey I'm looking so ladies(; Haha so yes I'm sorry incredible sorry guys but this story isn't going to be completed by me:/ HOWEVER I am offering the idea to anyone who wants to use it. All I ask for is a pm before you start the story and mentions in a disclaimer. That's too much to ask for correct? Well I'm currently writing my new story Lavender. Of course it a Balice fic, so be on the lookout for that. I love you guys, really I do and once again I am sooo sorry.

Love,

JetPlane


End file.
